


Trois SOLDATs et un couffin

by seisakumart



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seisakumart/pseuds/seisakumart
Summary: Sephiroth, Angeal et Genesis arrivent à l'étage où se trouvent leurs logements, et tombent sur quelque chose de vraiment très inattendu !
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Sephiroth
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Trois Soldats et un couffin 

Il était bien tard cette nuit-là lorsque les trois SOLDATS gagnèrent enfin leur bâtiment résidentiel. Fatigués et suants après une longue séance dans la salle de simulation, ils n’avaient qu’une envie : rentrer chez eux se reposer. Pourtant, alors que l’ascenseur s’ouvrait à l’étage ou leurs appartements se trouvaient, Sephiroth, Angeal et Genesis n’esquissèrent pas un geste pour en sortir. Lorsqu’il referma ses portes sur eux, ils restèrent encore immobiles un long moment avant de tous s’entre-regarder. 

— Est-ce que… j’ai rêvé ? demanda Sephiroth aux deux autres.

— Je… j’allais poser la même question, répondit Angeal.

— Ce serait une hallucination collective ? ajouta Genesis.

Aucun des deux autres ne répondit à la question, et une minute entière s’écoula avant que l’un d’eux ne montre de nouveau signe de vie. 

— Je crois… qu’on devrait sortir de cet ascenseur, non ? proposa Sephiroth.

N’entendant ni approbation, ni objection, le général avança son doigt sur le bouton commandant l’ouverture des portes, lesquelles s’écartèrent,laissant les trois hommes face à une situation aussi inattendue que déconcertante : 

À un mètre d’eux tout au plus, un couffin reposait sur le sol marbré du couloir. Aussi prudemment que s’il s’était agi d’une bombe, les trois premières classes sécurisèrent le périmètre avant d’enfin daigner en approcher le contenu. Puis, s’accroupissant à côté de l’objet, l'argenté écarta doucement le fin morceau de voile qui le recouvrait pour découvrir, serrés l’un contre l’autre, deux nouveaux nés. 

— Oh bon sang ! s’exclama-t-il, tandis que ses deux amis s’agenouillaient à leur tour.

Parfaitement réveillé, l’un des deux petits accueillit les nouvelles têtes en soufflant une magnifique bulle de salive qui lui éclata au visage. L’autre, en revanche, les yeux clos et la mine contrarié, suçotait sa lèvre inférieure sans leur prêter la moindre attention. 

— Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que cette blague ? s'exclama Genesis.

— On va vite le savoir, répondit Angeal, tendant la main vers l’enveloppe présente aux pieds des deux enfants.

— Alors !? s’impatienta le roux.

Son collègue leva les yeux au ciel. 

— Tu permets que je l’ouvre, oui ? Une seconde ! 

Joignant l’acte à la parole, il extirpa le mot de la petite enveloppe, tout en s’efforçant d’ignorer Genesis qui trépignait à côté de lui. 

— Tu pourrais peut-être lire à voix haute ? conseilla Sephiroth, d’un ton ou pointait malgré lui une touche d’impatience.

Se raclant la gorge, Angeal se lança : 

— _Bonjour… Comme tu l’auras sans doute compris, suite à la nuit que nous avons passée ensemble, je suis tombée enceinte. Il était bien trop tard pour y faire quoi que ce soit lorsque je m’en suis rendu compte, alors j’ai dû poursuivre la grossesse. J’ai voulu te contacter, bien sûr, quand j’ai appris la nouvelle… mais quand j’ai su que c’était des jumeaux, Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s’est passé, j’ai perdu pieds et j’ai complètement paniqué._

 _À partir de là, tout s'est enchaîné très vite… J’ai réussi à me convaincre que tout irait bien, que je réussirais à les élever seule… Je me trompais. J’ai essayé, j’ai vraiment essayé, mais à mon plus grand regret, je n’ai jamais réussi à créer de lien avec eux._

_Ils ont tout juste un mois aujourd’hui, et je n’ai toujours pas réussi à leur trouver de prénoms… Ce matin, en me réveillant, j’étais déterminée à les confier à une institution, et puis je me suis souvenue qu’ils avaient un père, ces petits. Un père qui ignorait tout de leur existence et qui avait lui aussi son mot à dire._

_C’est pour ça que j’ai finalement décidé de les amener ici… La décision finale te revient. Je ne me fais plus de soucis pour eux maintenant, je sais qu’un SOLDAT 1_ _ere_ _classe, membre du célèbre trio d’élite tel que toi sauras forcément prendre la meilleure décision._

_Je suis désolée de n’avoir rien dit plus tôt, pardonne-moi._

Lorsqu’Angeal se tût, un silence pesant s’installa, laissant le temps aux trois amis, perplexes, d'assimiler les informations. Puis, au bout d’une minute, Sephiroth se décida à le rompre. 

— Et... c’est tout ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, la lettre se termine comme ça ? La mère n’a pas signé ? Le nom du père n’est écrit nulle part?

Tournant et la lettre et l’enveloppe dans ses mains, le brun secoua la tête. 

— Non, il n’y a rien d’autre…

— Raaah, passe-moi ça ! ordonna Genesis, lui arrachant presque la feuille des mains.

Il lut le courrier à son tour… le relut une nouvelle fois, puis une autre, avant de le jeter dans le couffin et de relever les yeux vers ses deux amis. Passant son regard de l’un à l’autre, il fronça les sourcils : 

— Et alors ?

— Alors quoi ? s’enquit Sephiroth occupé à agiter son doigt devant le visage du bébé aux bulles, fasciné que cette si petite chose ne le suive des yeux.

— Alors, lequel de vous à fait ça ? ajouta-t-il, haussant le ton. Vous êtes totalement irresponsables ou quoi !? 

— Pardon ? s’offusqua Angeal. 

— Tu vas sérieusement nous dire que tu ne te sens pas concerné ? Ce serait forcément un de nous deux ? C’est pourtant toi, le séducteur autoproclamé du groupe, non ? 

Genesis laissa échapper un reniflement dédaigneux. 

— Bien sûr que je suis le séducteur du groupe ! Non mais regardez-moi… Regardez-vous !

Les deux intéressés soupirèrent de concert. 

— Mais cela dit, poursuivit le roux, être séduisant ne fait pas moi un inconscient ! Je me protège toujours, moi, figurez-vous !

— Et qu’est-ce qui te donne à penser que ce n’est pas le cas pour nous ?

— Oh, je t’en prie, Angeal! Tout le monde sait que tu as des oursins dans le portefeuille ! Je suis certain que tu achètes tes capotes au rabais, pas étonnant que tu te retrouves avec des passoires ! Quant à vous, monsieur le héros ! s’exclama-t-il, tournant vivement la tête vers Sephiroth. Pas la peine de deviner ce qui a bien pu se passer ! Monsieur s’est senti tellement invulnérable qu’il n’a pas douté un instant qu’une galère pareille pouvait lui tomber dessus ! Bref, vous êtes deux irresponsables et voilà ce que vous récoltez ! termina-t-il, désignant le couffin de la main.

— Bien sûr, Genesis, bien sûr…, soupira l’argenté, trop fatigué pour perdre son énergie à se défendre contre les élucubrations de son ami.

Le roux jeta un dernier regard au couffin avant de se lever et de l’enjamber, pour poursuivre sa route dans le couloir. 

Angeal et Sephiroth le regardèrent, incrédules. 

— Non mais ou-est-ce que tu crois que tu vas, comme ça ? gronda le brun.

— Où, à ton avis ? Chez moi, me coucher ! Je vous rappelle que demain à la première heure, je pars en mission. Je n’ai pas le temps de rester là à pouponner vos morpions !

Sans même se retourner, il poursuivit son chemin jusqu’à son appartement, laissant les deux autres aux prises avec les jumeaux. 

— Et après, c’est nous qu’il traite d’irresponsables…

Blasé par l’attitude de son ami d’enfance, Angeal le quitta des yeux, préférant reporter son attention sur les enfants. 

— Ils sont vraiment minuscules…, commenta Sephiroth. Regarde ça, le bout de mon index fait pratiquement la moitié de sa main !

Il pressa doucement son doigt dans la paume du bébé aux bulles, lequel se mit instinctivement à serrer. Une chaleur diffuse envahit aussitôt le corps du général, et alors qu’Angeal se remettait debout, il aurait juré apercevoir un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres. 

— Seph… Avant de réfléchir à ce qu’il convient de faire avec eux, il faudrait peut-être les rentrer, on ne va tout de même pas les laisser dehors ! Qui sait depuis combien de temps ils y sont, d’ailleurs.

Sans détacher son regard des petits, Sephiroth approuva de la tête. Il se leva à son tour, embarquant le couffin avec lui. 

— Pour le moment, je vais les emmener chez moi ! déclara-t-il.

— Très bien, pendant ce temps je vais voir si le concierge a vu quelque chose, et voir à la supérette de nuit s'ils ont le minimum pour s’occuper de bébés de cet âge.  


**** 

Installé sur le petit canapé noir trônant dans son salon, Sephiroth surveillait d’un œil les jumeaux, dont il avait posé le couffin sur la table basse, face à lui, tandis de l’autre, il parcourait son ordinateur. La bibliothèque en ligne de la Shinra comprenait des milliers d’ouvrages sur tous les sujets possibles, il allait bien trouver une section consacrée aux livres expliquant comment s’occuper d’un nouveau-né. 

Alors que la porte de son appartement s’ouvrait sur Angeal, un sac en plastique dans une mains et un paquet de couche sous le bras, Sephiroth délaissa la lecture de « bébé, pour les débutants »,pour aller accueillir son ami. 

— Eh bien, tu en a mis du temps ! Ça fait 45 minutes, que tu es parti.

— Tu m’excuseras mais j’ai fait de mon mieux ! Répondit l’intéressé, déposant son chargement à côté de la table basse. J’ai mis un temps fou à trouver quoi acheter, je n’y connais vraiment rien ! Et au retour, j’ai parlé au concierge. Il m’a dit qu’il avait effectivement vu la femme entrer. Elle portait un chapeau et des lunettes teintée alors il n’a pas su me la décrire, en revanche, il m’a assuré qu’elle était arrivée une dizaine de minutes avant nous et qu’il l’avait vu repartir après que nous soyons rentrés.

— Hum… ça ne peut pas être une simple coïncidence, elle voulait s’assurer que l’on tombe bien sur les petits…

— C’est ce que je pense aussi…

Angeal se laissa tomber sur le canapé et ses yeux passèrent des jumeaux à l’ordinateur, posé à côté. 

— « Bébé pour les nuls », hein ?

L’argenté haussa les épaules, venant prendre place près du brun. 

— Il faut bien se renseigner un peu, se défendit-il. Moi non plus je n’y connais rien, figure-toi.

Un ange passa. Angeal, bras croisé, se renfonça un peu plus dans le sofa, pas très à l’aise. 

— Ils… n’ont pas posé de problème, pendant que j’étais parti ? s’enquit-il finalement, pointant le couffin du menton.

— Oh… Non, non, ils n’ont quasiment pas bougé d’un poil. 

— Bien…

Un nouveau silence gêné s’installa. 

— Tu sais, Angeal, je vois bien que tu as envie de dire quelque chose, alors vas-y, je t’en prie, qu’on en finisse avec cette ambiance pesante !

Le brun soupira. 

— C’est juste que je me pose des questions… La logique voudrait que ce soit Genesis le père, bien sûr. C’est lui qui multiplie les conquêtes après tout. Mais, même si c’est plutôt rare, je dois avouer qu’il m’arrive aussi d’avoir des rapports également. Et vu qu’il suffit d’une fois pour… Je me demandais...

— Si tu pouvais en être le père ? termina Sephiroth.

Un petit hochement de tête lui répondit. Puis, se passant une main dans les cheveux, le brun poursuivit : 

— …Et de ton côté ? Tu n’as absolument aucun doute ?

Ouvrant la bouche pour répondre sincèrement, les yeux de l’intéressé glissèrent vers les enfants, à présent tous deux endormis, et sans qu’il ne parvienne à s’expliquer pourquoi, il s’entendit répondre : 

— Je suis comme toi, je me pose aussi la question. 

  
  


  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Toujours assis dans le canapé, Sephiroth et Angeal étaient à présent tous deux plongés dans la lecture de « bébé, pour les débutants ». Après avoir terminés les chapitres « comment tenir votre bébé », « savoir identifier les pleurs » et « changer une couche : comment et quand », ils entamaient désormais « l’alimentation de bébé à un mois », lorsqu’un grognement en provenance du couffin se fit entendre. Confiant l’ordinateur à Angeal, Sephiroth se rapprocha de la table basse. 

— Eh ben, eh ben, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive. fit-il doucement à l’intention du petit mécontent. 

Devant lui, le bébé affichait une moue plus que contrariée, son visage commença petit à petit à changer de couleur et il se mit à trembloter. 

— Angeal… Tu te rappelles d’un chapitre qui parle d’un bébé qui devient rouge ? s’enquit-il, angoissé, commençant à ronger le bout de son gant de cuir. 

Tout aussi perdu que lui, le brun répondit par la négative. Soucieux de l’état du bébé lui aussi, il abandonna l’ordinateur sur la table et se décala un peu plus près du couffin. 

Toujours aussi rouge, le petit grimaçait franchement à présent, laissant échapper un couinement de temps à autre. De son côté, déjà en train de s’imaginer le pire, le général entendit soudain un léger craquement. Aussitôt, il desserra les dents retenant en otage son morceau de gant, et se rendit compte qu’il venait de le déchirer. 

— Seph ? Appela doucement Angeal, à présent plus concerné par son ami que par le bébé. Respire un peu, tu veux ? On y connaît rien, c’est sûrement normal ! 

Sans lâcher l’enfant des yeux, celui-hocha faiblement la tête, l’expression toujours crispée. Puis, les couinements du petit cessèrent soudain et son visage s’apaisa peu à peu comme il retrouvait une couleur normale. 

— Tiens… c’est passé, on dirait ! 

— On dirait, lâcha Sephiroth à son tour, soulagé, avant que son visage n’affiche de nouveau l’air de retenue qui le caractérise d’ordinaire. 

Lui donnant plusieurs petites tapes amicales sur l’épaule, Angeal ne put s’empêcher de le fixer, l’air songeur, sans se rendre compte que son regard appuyé ne passait pas inaperçu. 

— Je sens que tu me fixes, tu sais, lui apprit-il. 

— Je suis désolé… j’étais juste en train de penser que je ne t’avais encore jamais vu exprimer ouvertement d’émotion si forte. 

Surpris, Sephiroth leva un sourcil interrogateur et tourna la tête vers son ami. 

— Ce que je veux dire, reprit le brun, c’est qu’en règle générale, tu restes incroyablement maître de tes émotions. Je suis juste surpris de constater que ce qui fait fondre ta carapace, ce sont les enfants. 

— Et crois bien que j’en suis le premier surpris ! Quand j’ai touché la main de ce petit, confia-t-il désignant du menton le bébé bulles, j’ai ressenti quelque chose de fort et de violent… ici. 

Il posa la main à plat sur sa poitrine et l’espace de quelques secondes, les coins de ses lèvres se soulevèrent. 

— En vérité, à ce moment-là je n’ai pas pu n’empêcher de penser que… que je voulais que ces petits soient les miens ! 

Étonné par cet aveux, Angeal fixa intensément les jumeaux, tentant d’assimiler les sentiments que pouvait ressentir son ami… sans y parvenir. Il avait un peu honte de le reconnaître, mais même s’il ne faisait aucun doute qu’il prendrait ses responsabilités s’il s’avérait être le père, pour l’heure, la chose le terrifiait plus qu’autre chose, et s’imaginer parent restait du domaine de l’abstrait dans sa tête. Il soupira, préférant reporter son attention sur son ami. 

— Tu sais, lui rappela-t-il avec un sourire encourageant, pour le moment il te reste toujours une chance sur trois d’être le père. 

En réponse, Sephiroth se voûta légèrement, laissant échapper un petit grognement. 

— Tu sais, à ce propos… hésita-t-il, embarrassé. En réalité je… 

Soudain incommodé par une odeur qui lui fit retrousser les narines, l’argenté stoppa sa phrase en plein milieu. Il releva les yeux vers le berceau, où un départ de pleurs menaçait dangereusement. 

— Bon, eh bien maintenant on est fixés ! s’exclama Angeal. Le petit était tout rouge parce qu’il était en train de pousser… 

— Il va falloir le changer, n’est-ce pas ? 

— J’en ai peur… 

Disant cela, le brun vit son ami retirer ses gants avant tendre les bras vers le petit malheureux. Gauche et hésitant, effrayé à l’idée de lui faire du mal, le jeune homme ne savait pas du tout par où le prendre. 

— Oh bon sang, Angeal, je... j’ai tout oublié ! s’écria-t-il. 

Troublé, de voir son ami agir si différemment de ce dont il avait l’habitude, Angeal mit quelques secondes avant de répondre. 

— Je… euh, l’article disait qu’il fallait toujours soutenir son cou, il me semble. Le prendre… 

— Derrière la nuque et sous les fesses… et le poser contre son épaule, termina Sephiroth, récitant les précautions à prendre de façon presque mécanique. 

Rassuré sur la démarche à suivre, il se pencha de nouveau en direction du couffin puis, baissant les yeux sur son uniforme, laissa échapper un claquement de langue irrité. 

— Je ne peux pas le prendre contre moi dans cet accoutrement ! Je risque de le blesser contre les épaulettes ! 

Alors que le petit pleurait franchement désormais, le général, debout à côté de son canapé, s’empressait de retirer tout ce qui pouvait être une danger potentiel. Et tandis qu’Angeal le regardait s’effeuiller de plus en plus, le petit aux bulles, dérangé par les cris de son jumeau, commença à chouiner lui aussi. 

— Seph… Je crois que c’est bon maintenant, tu ne risques plus de le blesser, lui fit remarquer le brun, alors que son ami, torse-nu, commençait à déboucler une ceinture de son pantalon. 

— Ah ! Oui je… désolé, je ne sais plus très bien ou j’ai la tête. 

De retour vers le bébé, il retint son souffle, vint placer sa main droite derrière sa petite tête, la gauche sous ses fesses, et avec une appréhension qu’il ne se rappelait plus avoir ressenti depuis des années, le souleva doucement pour venir le caler sur son torse, la tête contre son épaule. 

— Je pense que tu vas avoir besoin de ça, maintenant ! lui rappela Angeal. 

Sephiroth avisa la couche et le paquet de lingette que tendait son ami, les attrapa comme il le put, puis disparu dans sa chambre avec le tout, laissant au brun le soin de calmer le deuxième enfant. 

Alors que, le couffin posé sur les genoux, il le balançait doucement de gauche à droite, heureux de constater que bébé bulle semblait apprécier l’attention, il entendit soudain une exclamation de surprise suivie d’un juron. 

— Seph… tout va bien ? 

De nouvelles exclamations entremêlés de pleurs bébé lui répondirent. 

— Seph ? tenta de nouveau Angeal. 

— Oh, c’est pas vrai ! Angeal, viens voir ! s’écria le jeune homme. 

Fronçant un sourcil, l’intéressé, toujours occupé à bercer bébé bulle, hésita. 

— Est-ce que c’est urgent ? J’ai presque réussi à calmer l’autre petit ! 

Ne l’écoutant que d’une oreille, Sephiroth ajouta : 

— On dirait une grosse coulée de moutarde verte puante ! Tu penses que c’est normal ? Y a pas un chapitre là-dessus dans le bouquin ? 

Portant une main à son front, Angeal poussa un profond soupir. Commençant à sentir poindre un léger mal de tête, c’est sans prendre la peine de chercher la réponse qu’il lança : 

— Mais oui, Seph, c’est normal ! 

— T’es sûr que tu veux pas venir voir ? 

— Euh… c’est gentil d’insister, mais je suis à peu près certain de ne pas vouloir voir ça, répondit le jeune homme. 

En réponse, il entendit plusieurs plaintes, tant de la part de Sephiroth que du bébé. Un peu inquiet malgré tout, il hésitait à finalement aller jeter un œil, quand une exclamation plus forte lui parvint. 

— C’est pas vrai ! J’en ai partout sur les doigts !! 

Cette fois, il un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres du brun qui, un peu honteux, se mordit la lèvre. 

« Ne ris pas, idiot. Si les jumeaux sont les tiens, tu vas en changer des couches… » pensa-t-il, secouant la tête pour chasser l’image de l’argenté, les mains recouvertes de caca de bébé.   


Lorsqu’il ressortit enfin de la chambre, Sephiroth avait l’air aussi fatigué sinon plus qu’après une bonne séance d’entrainement. 

— Ça a l’air sportif on dirait, de changer une couche. 

Berçant doucement le petit à présent calmé et propre, le jeune homme revient s’asseoir sur le canapé. 

— J’ai… J’ai dû affronter une deuxième vague dans la chambre, fit-il. Du coup, on a plus de lingettes et je crois bien qu’il m’a flingué un gant de toilette. 

Pas vraiment habitué à ce qu’il utilise ce genre de terme, Angeal haussa un sourcil. 

— Je t’assure ‘Geal… Je ne pourrais probablement plus jamais me laver avec ce truc ! 

Puis, abaissant le regard sur le petit être qui commençait à baver contre son torse, il sourit. 

— Mais étonnement, ajouta-t-il, réussir à le nettoyer, à le changer, le voir se sentir mieux et arrêter de pleurer, ça m’a procuré un sentiment bien plus satisfaisant que… 

Il arrêta sa phrase, comprenant qu’il ne trouverait rien avec quoi comparer, et se contenta de fixer le bébé qu’il tenait. 

.   


Une heure plus tard, ne sachant pas vraiment quand les enfants avaient mangé pour la dernière fois, les deux amis entreprirent de leur préparer de quoi se nourrir. Ayant peur de s’être trompé quelque part lors de la préparation, Sephiroth jeta par deux fois le contenu du biberon qu’il tenait avant qu’Angeal, exaspéré, ne le chasse de sa propre cuisine, arguant qu’ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de gaspiller l’unique boite de lait en poudre qu’ils possédaient pour l’heure. 

Un peu frustré de ne n’avoir pas su préparer une chose aussi essentielle qu’un biberon, c’est sur un sentiment d’échec que le jeune homme retourna s’affaler sur le canapé. 

—Dis ! lui lança le brun, depuis le coin cuisine. Qu’est-ce qu’on va bien pouvoir faire, pour demain ? 

— Pour demain ? s’enquit Sephiroth, haussant un sourcil. 

— Eh bien, ils ne vont pas disparaître dans la nuit, ces deux gosses… Alors comment va-t-on faire ? On ne peut tout de même pas les emmener au département du SOLDAT avec nous… 

— Je t’avoue que je n’y ai pas du tout réfléchi. 

Il soupira, soucieux, puis se releva et commença à faire les cents pas dans son appartement, posant çà et là son regard sur divers objets, dans l’espoir que ceux-ci lui amènent une solution. 

— Pour commencer, proposa-t-il, je pourrais poser quelques jours de congés. Il n’y pas vraiment d’urgence nécessitant ma présence en ce moment, donc ça devrait aller. Et comme on est pas du tout équipés pour s’occuper de bébés, ma priorité demain sera d’aller acheter tout le nécessaire et... 

— Tu as l’air de vouloir t’occuper de tout tout seul, on dirait, coupa Angeal. Pourtant, on est trois dans cette histoire, tu sais ? 

— Je le sais bien…, répondit Sephiroth, la mine légèrement irritée. Mais Genesis part en mission demain, alors je me disais que je pourrais m’en occuper ici, jusqu’à ce qu’il revienne et qu’on puisse régler cette histoire. 

Angeal vissa la tétine sur le deuxième biberon qu’il venait de préparer. 

— Hum… Tant que je peux venir t’aider, je n’y voit pas d’inconvénient. S'il s’avère que je suis le père, je m’en voudrais de t’avoir laissé tout gérer sans rien faire. 

De retour sur le sofa, le général pinça les lèvres. Il attendit que son ami le rejoigne avec les biberons puis, un peu à contre cœur, entreprit de lui faire part de sa découverte. 

— Tu sais, Angeal, je ne pense pas que tu sois le père. 

Étonné, le jeune homme regarda alternativement les deux enfants, avant de retourner à son ami. 

— Vraiment ? Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? 

Avec un soupir, l’argenté tendit les bras vers les deux petits, et tout doucement, leur retira leurs bonnets, découvrant deux petites têtes rousses. 

— Voilà ce qui m’y fait penser... 

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Alors qu’il tenait bébé bulles contre lui afin lui donner son biberon, Sephiroth jeta un œil en coin à Angeal. 

— Alors ? Est-ce que tu aurais eu des rapports avec une femme rousse, par hasard ? lui demanda-t-il, un peu mal à l’aise. 

L’intéressé, qui achevait de retirer ses épaulettes, condition exigée par l’argenté s’il voulait ne serait-ce que poser la main sur les petits, attrapa “petit  contrarié ” avec toute la délicatesse possible, avant de revenir fixer son attention sur son ami.

— Non, jamais… lui répondit-il. Et toi ? 

— Non, moi non plus…

Désormais bien fixés sur l’identité du père des enfants, un silence s’installa entre les deux hommes, uniquement troublé par les petits bruits de bébé bulle tirant sur la tétine de son biberon. Puis, n’y tenant plus,  Angeal se leva d’un coup sans rien dire et commença à se diriger vers la porte d’entrée. 

—  Angeal ? Je peux savoir  où tu comptes aller comme ça ?

— Eh bien ça me paraît évident, je vais trouver Genesis ! On ne peut tout de même pas le laisser partir en mission sans rien lui dire !

Et alors que le brun attrapait la poignée de porte, le corps de  Sephiroth se tendit tout entier. 

— Non, attends !

Tellement angoissé à l’idée que son ami aille tout déballer à Genesis, le jeune homme avait crié si fort que bébé bulle en hoqueta de frayeur, lâcha la tétine de son biberon et recracha tout ce qu’il avait dans la bouche. Catastrophé, l’argenté se traita mentalement d’idiot. Il essuya doucement les lèvres du petit à l’aide de son pouce, puis tenta de le rassurer, le berçant légèrement et lui jurant sur tout ce qu’il pouvait qu’il n’avait pas voulu lui faire peur.

De son côté,  Angeal , toujours dans l’attente d’une explication, se décida à revenir vers son ami. 

— Ça va ? s'enquit-il, soucieux.

— Oui je… ça va aller. Il a eu un peu peur, mais ça à l’air d’aller, maintenant. répondit l’intéressé, redonnant le biberon au nouveau-né. 

— Non,  Seph , je parlais de toi, pas du petit ! Qu’est-ce qui t’as pris de crier comme ça, enfin ?

— Désolé. C’est juste que je me disais qu’on pourrait peut-être attendre un peu avant de l’apprendre à Genesis… non ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils. 

— Attendre ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux attendre au juste ? Il part en mission demain matin, l’heure tourne, lui rappela-t-il.

Sephiroth poussa un soupir contrarié. 

— Je parlais plutôt d’attendre son retour de mission, à vrai dire. D’après ce que je sais, il ne devrait en avoir que pour quelques jours.

Angeal battit plusieurs fois des paupières, ne comprenant pas vraiment les motivations de son ami. 

—  Seph ?

— Quoi ? s'agaça-t-il. Lui dire maintenant serait une très mauvaise idée ! Ça pourrait... le perturber avant sa mission ou…, eh bien je ne sais pas très bien, mais de toute façon, puisqu’il part demain il nous aurait demandé de nous occuper des petits pendant son absence, non ? Du coup, autant attendre. Et puis si on y va maintenant, on risque de le réveiller… Tu sais comment il est quand on le réveille ! Non, attendre, c’est la meilleure solution !

Le brun fronça les sourcils, ferma les yeux et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il avait l’habitude d’une telle mauvaise foi de la part de Genesis, mais si  Sephiroth commençait à s’y mettre lui aussi… 

— Sérieusement ? Tu es sûr que ce n’est pas plutôt toi que cette solution arrange ? 

— C’est possible…, admit le général, de mauvaise grâce, serrant un peu plus bébé bulle contre lui. Et alors ? Je t’en prie,  Angeal … tu peux bien m’accorder quelques jours ! Quoi qu’il arrive, la vie de Genesis sera bouleversée, alors aujourd’hui ou plus tard ça ne fait pas grande différence, non ? 

— Pour lui peut-être pas, effectivement, mais pour toi ?

— Qu’ est-ce que tu veux dire ? répondit le jeune homme, sur la défensive.

— Si tu as autant de mal à te séparer de ces deux petits maintenant, alors que tu ne les connais que depuis tout à l’heure… Qu’est-ce que ça sera dans quelques jours ?

— C’est gentil de t’en inquiéter, mais je vais très bien gérer !

—  Seph …

— Je te demande juste quelques jours !

L’air ennuyé, le brun vint reprendre place à côté de son ami. 

— D’accord, d’accord… céda-t-il. On fera comme tu veux. Mais je reste persuadé que c’est une très mauvaise idée !

Satisfait d’avoir obtenu gain de cause,  Sephiroth haussa les épaules en réponse à la remarque, préférant reporter son attention sur le bébé dans ses bras. 

— Tu sais, tu pourrais rentrer chez toi maintenant, annonça-t-il. Je pense que je vais réussir à gérer. La nuit risque de ne pas être de tout repos  s'il faut les nourrir toutes les trois heures, je ne voudrais pas te priver de sommeil.

Touché par l’attention,  Angeal ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais s’arrêta en plein élan, fronçant les narines. 

— ou alors…, reprit  l’argenté , tu pourrais peut-être repartir après avoir changé bébé bulle ?

Angeal soupira. 

–-  Seph , tu n’es pas du tout  équipé pour t’occuper de bébés, donc que ça te plaise ou non, je vais rester aider cette nuit ! 

L’intéressé leva les yeux au ciel. 

— Très bien, commence donc par la couche ! 

Le brun retint un commentaire désobligeant, puis les deux amis échangèrent leurs bébés.

  


De retour de la salle de bain avec le bébé propre dans les bras,  Angeal affichait un air vaguement perturbé. 

— Un problème ? S’enquit  Sephiroth , de nouveau en pleine lecture de « bébé pour les débutants »

— Non, c’est juste que je me demandais… le petit que tu as changé tout à l’heure, c’était bien un garçon, n’est-ce pas ? 

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— Eh bien, il se trouve que celui-là, répondit-t-il, désignant du menton bébé bulle, c’est une fille !

— Vraiment ?

Il posa le pc à côté de lui, puis tandis les bras alors qu’ Angeal la lui confiait. 

— Alors tu es une fille ? répéta-t-il, lui caressant le bout du nez.

La petite cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et poussa plusieurs petits couinements sous l’expression attendrie du jeune homme. Il la berça contre lui quelques secondes, puis la recoucha dans le couffin à côté de son frère. 

— Je t’avoue quand même que ça m’ennuie un peu qu’ils n’aient pas de noms, confia le brun. Je sais bien qu’on ne peut pas leur donner de prénoms sans consulter Genesis, mais il faudrait quand même trouver quelque chose, tu n’es pas d’accord ?

Sephiroth regarda les deux enfants l’un après l’autre, l’air songeur. 

— Hum…, pourquoi pas bébé un et bébé deux ? proposa-t-il finalement.

— Oui, oui… c’est une idée, mais tu n’aurais pas quelque chose d’un peu moins… impersonnel ? Sans compter qu’on risque de vite oublier qui est un et qui est deux.

— Eh bien appelons les : petit Genesis et petite Genesis, dans ce cas… C’est provisoire de toute façon.

Angeal s’apprêtait à objecter de nouveau, mais à bien y réfléchir, les appeler comme ça aiderait peut-être  Sephiroth à ne pas trop s’accrocher à eux. Il haussa les épaules. 

— Allons-y pour ça !   


Fixés sur ce point et une fois les petits rassasiés et propres, les deux amis profitèrent du temps libre dont ils bénéficiaient avant le prochain biberon ou la prochaine crise de larmes, pour se laver et manger. Puis avisant un œil à l’heure, Sephiroth, sentant ses yeux le piquer un peu, renonça à reprendre sa lecture et éteignit son ordinateur. 

— Encore deux heures avant le prochain biberon, nota-t-il, réglant plusieurs alarmes sur son téléphone. Autant aller se coucher.

Il se leva, étira ses bras, attrapa le couffin sur la table, fit quelques pas en direction de sa chambre, puis, voyant qu’ Angeal ne suivait pas, se retourna. 

— Tu n’ as pas sommeil ? 

— Je tombe de sommeil ! lui apprit celui-ci. Si tu pouvais m’apporter une couverture, je vais dormir dans ton canapé, ça m’ira très bien. 

— C’est ridicule, enfin ! Ce canapé fait à peine un mètre quarante, même en boule tu dépasserais de partout ! Viens plutôt dans mon lit, il est bien assez grand pour nous deux !

Sans laisser à son camarade le temps de répondre, il reprit son chemin vers la chambre. 

Pas très à l’aise à l’idée de laisser les enfants dormir à même le sol,  Sephiroth préféra caler le couffin dans son fauteuil. Il resta quelques secondes penché au-dessus à les regarder dormir, puis, du bout des lèvres, leur embrassa le front avant de retirer son pantalon et de se glisser dans son lit. 

— Et alors ? Adressa-t-il à l’attention d’ Angeal , dans l’encadrement de la porte. Tu ne viens pas ? 

Le brun fit quelques pas hésitants à l’intérieur. 

— Si, bien sûr, j’arrive.

Il ne parvenait pas à s’expliquer pourquoi, mais l’idée de dormir dans le lit de son ami le mettait légèrement mal à l’aise. Pourtant, ce n’était pas comme s'il n’y avait jamais eu de moment de promiscuité entre eux, loin de là. Ils avaient parfois utilisé les douches communes du SOLDAT, ou dormi dans la même chambre dans le cadre d’une mission, alors qu’est-ce qui le gênait ? Sans réussir à mettre le doigt dessus, le jeune homme secoua la tête, s’efforçant de disperser ses interrogations. Il referma la porte derrière lui, éteignit la lumière, et prit place dans le lit à son tour.

— Bonne nuit...

— ‘ne nuit, ‘ Geal , lui répondit une voix  quasiment endormie . 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, plus ça va, moins je sais écrire, décidément ( c'est pas censé être dans l'autre sens, normalement ? x) ) on va mettre ça sur le compte de mon cerveau à moité fondu !  
> Et... j'avoue que je savais tellement pas comment terminer ce chapitre que j'ai fini par me dire " boh, autant arrêter là, tant pis !" ... désolé xD

Après une nuit ponctuée de multiples réveils spontanés, Sephiroth, à demi-endormi, se recouchait pour la énième fois. Il venait de donner aux petits leur biberon de 5 heures et comptait bien, cette fois, réussir à dormir ne serait-ce qu’une heure entière. 

Une fois confortablement calé sous la couette, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers le visage endormi à quelques centimètres de lui et poussa un profond soupir. 

— Tsss, et dire qu’il ne s’est pas réveillé une seule fois… c’est incroyable ! c’était bien la peine de proposer de rester pour m’aider. 

L’argenté avait baillé toute la fin de sa phrase, et alors qu’il commençait à penser à ce qu’il allait pouvoir dire à Lazard au sujet de ses congés imprévus, le sommeil s’abattit de nouveau sur lui. 

Deux heures plus tard, Angeal, après ses sept heures de sommeil habituelles, ouvrit enfin l’œil à son tour. Passée la demi-seconde à tenter de se rappeler pourquoi il n’était pas dans sa chambre, il bloqua totalement en découvrant un Sephiroth complètement collé à lui, le bras reposant en travers de son torse. 

— Ben voilà autre chose… 

Il souffla sur une mèche de cheveux grise qui lui chatouillait le nez puis, doucement, se saisit du bras de son ami pour le dégager. Manque de chance pour lui, à peine l’eut-il soulevé de quelques centimètres que le jeune homme bougea dans son sommeil. Il vint caler sa tête au creux de son cou et poussa un léger grognement alors que sa main descendait pour lui agripper la taille. 

— De mieux en mieux, soupira le brun. 

Le visage de nouveau envahi par les cheveux, Angeal retint un éternuement. Durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, il essaya de nouveau de s’extirper de l’étreinte de Sephiroth sans le réveiller, mais ce fut peine perdue. Plus il tentait de le repousser, plus celui-ci s’accrochait. Résultat : il était désormais tant collé à lui que le brun pouvait sentir contre sa cuisse la « joie » matinale de l’argenté se manifester. 

« Et moi qui me disais hier soir que j’étais stupide de me sentir mal à l’aise à l’idée de dormir dans son lit... » 

Il soupira de nouveau puis, se tortillant légèrement, parvint à redresser suffisamment la tête pour apercevoir le réveil sur la table de nuit : 7h32. Cette fois, il n’avait plus d’autre choix, il allait devoir réveiller son ami s’il ne voulait pas se mettre en retard. 

— Seph… appela-t-il, le secouant un peu. 

— Hum… ton tour de te lever…, marmonna l’intéressé. 

— Justement, j’aimerais bien pouvoir me lever, si seulement tu voulais bien me laisser faire, ça m’arrangerait beaucoup. 

Encore à moitié endormi, Sephiroth cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte de la situation. 

— Oh ! 

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi ajouter de plus, ses lèvres se pincèrent et il afficha un air d’excuse. Il décala tout d’abord son bassin en vitesse, puis libéra enfin son captif. 

— Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il, ensuite. 

— Hum ? Euh… oui, répondit l’intéressé, penaud, se souvenant d’un coup la raison pour laquelle il avait insisté pour rester. 

— Tu as vraiment le sommeil lourd, tu sais ! 

— Je suis vraiment désolé… Tu aurais dû me réveiller. 

— À quoi bon ? s’étonna l’argenté. Puisque j’étais réveillé. 

Angeal se gratta la tête. 

— Je pourrais peut-être garder les petits ce soir pour me faire pardonner ? Tu pourras dormir, comme ça. 

En réponse, Sephiroth jeta à son ami le regard qu’il réservait d’ordinaire à Genesis, lorsque celui-ci énonçait une énormité. 

— Quoi ? J’ai vraiment dit quelque chose qui méritait cette tête-là ? 

— À toi de me le dire. Tu me proposes de me relayer ce soir en gardant les enfants alors que tu ne t’es pas réveillé une seule fois dans la nuit ! Tu penses vraiment qu’en sachant cela, je pourrais te les confier et dormir en toute tranquillité ? 

L’air d’un coupable pris en faute peint sur le visage, Angeal baissa les yeux. 

— Dans ce cas, dis-moi ce que je peux faire ? 

Sephiroth ne prit même pas une seconde pour réfléchir à la question. 

— Tu peux me laisser m’en occuper moi-même. Je pense être capable de m’en sortir seul ! 

Comme il commençait à percevoir dans la voix du jeune homme une pointe de mauvaise humeur, Angeal préféra ne pas répondre. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de quitter la chambre pour la salle de bain. 

Lorsqu’il fut prêt à partir, le brun repassa par la chambre pour saluer son ami, mais celui-ci était déjà retombé de fatigue. Sur la pointe des pieds, il s’approcha du couffin, caressa du bout du doigt les deux petites têtes rousses, puis soupira, doutant de plus en plus d’avoir pris la bonne décision en n’allant pas de suite trouver Genesis. 

Après un dernier regard pour Sephiroth, presque totalement enfoui sous sa couverture, Angeal quitta la chambre, puis l’appartement. 

. 

Une heure plus tard, c’est sous un concert de pleurs que l’argenté ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. 

— J’arrive, j’arrive, bailla-t-il, s’extirpant de son lit. 

Au ralentit, il emmena le couffin dans la salle de bain ou il changea la couche des deux petits, avant de se rendre dans le coin cuisine dans le but de préparer les biberons. Il n’eut cependant même pas le temps d’ouvrir la boite de lait en poudre, que son téléphone se mit à sonner. Fatigué et la tête ailleurs, il décrocha sans même regarder qui l’appelait. Une erreur de jugement qu’il regretta à la seconde ou il entendit son interlocuteur. À l’autre bout du fil, Lazard, le directeur du SOLDAT, pas encore au courant de son absence, l’appelait pour le convoquer dans son bureau. 

Après de longues minutes de négociation et un rappel à l’ordre qui, bien que pour la forme, ne fut pas des plus agréables, les deux partis parvinrent tout de même à trouver un terrain d’entente. Sephiroth avait pu obtenir six jours de congés, quant à Lazard, l’assurance que l’argenté lui rendrait au besoin un service, sans possibilité de refuser. 

Ce point enfin réglé, le jeune homme fit manger les deux enfants avant de s’installer dans son canapé. Le couffin calé à côté de lui, son ordinateur sur les genoux et une pleine tasse de café fumante posée sur la table basse, il consultait simultanément en ligne, son compte en banque, le site d’une boutique de puériculture, ainsi qu’un livre appelé « se préparer à accueillir bébé » 

— Bon sang, s’exclama-t-il, ennuyé. Comment se fait-il que ça coûte si cher… et comment se fait-il qu’il faille tant de choses… 

Il changea d’onglet pour repasser sur ses comptes bancaires, puis inclina la tête, venant écraser sa joue contre son poing. 

— Et comment se fait-t-il que je n’ai que ça d’économies ? Je ne dépense pourtant quasiment rien. 

Il soupira, se massa doucement les paupières avant d’ouvrir l’outil calculatrice et de revenir sur le site de puériculture. 

Après une heure à écumer tous les rayons, sa liste de commandes débordait de choses plus ou moins indispensables, et ce n’est qu’après avoir payé en validant l’option « retrait en une heure » qu’il réalisa qu’il lui faudrait une camionnette ainsi qu’un peu d’aide pour tout ramener. N’ayant pas encore de siège-auto, il ne pouvait pas à la fois conduire ET protéger les petits. 

— Forcément, c’est maintenant que j’ai besoin de l’aide d’Angeal qu’il n’est plus là, soupira le jeune homme. 

Délaissant son ordinateur, il se rendit dans la salle de bain afin de se passer un rapide coup d’eau sur le visage, puis repassa dans sa chambre pour enfiler un pantalon ainsi qu’un t-shirt noir – rares vêtements qu’il possédait en dehors de son uniforme – avant de revenir près du canapé, récupérer les deux petits. 

Tout en sortant de chez lui et en se dirigeant vers l’ascenseur, Sephiroth se demandait encore comment régler son problème de chauffeur, lorsqu’il entendit des bruits en provenance de la cage d’escalier. D’ordinaire, il se serait contenté de passer son chemin, mais étant donné qu’il cherchait quelqu’un pour lui rendre service, autant jeter un œil pour voir qui se trouvait là. 

Resserrant sa prise sur le couffin, l’argenté s’engouffra dans les marches pour découvrir, un demi-étage plus bas, deux jeunes troisième classe, lui semblait-il, à moitié dissimulés derrière un renfoncement de mur. 

— Comme ça, c’est bien ? disait le premier. 

— Ouais, mais sois plus tendre. T’es pas obligé de t’agripper comme ça, tu pourrais essayer des caresses ? répondit l’autre. 

— Oh, désolé… j’avais pas fait gaffe que je serrais si fort. 

— Ça va, moi tu me fais pas mal, mais… 

— Et quand tu parles de caresses, tu veux dire tripoter les… , demanda le deuxième. Tu crois pas que je risque de prendre un pain ? 

Le premier soupira. 

— Mais non enfin, espèce de pervers ! Tiens, regarde… 

D’un coup, Sephiroth n’entendit plus aucune parole. Il se rapprocha silencieusement et haussa un sourcil, découvrant deux adolescents en train de s’embrasser en se pelotant mutuellement. Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et les deux jeunes, surpris de se retrouver face à lui, s’écartèrent si vite l’un de l’autre qu’ils tombèrent à la renverse. 

— Se… Sephiroth ?! couina le premier. 

— C’est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! s’écria l’autre, rougissant de honte. 

Le général ne put contenir un léger sourire. 

— Oh ? Et qu’est-ce que je suis censé ne pas du tout croire, exactement ? 

— Ben… qu’on se roulait des pelles en se tripot... ? 

— ZACK, la ferme ! coupa son camarade, désormais complètement cramoisi. En fait… on s’entraînait, pour pas avoir l’air idiots le jour où on sera avec quelqu’un. tenta-t-il de se défendre. 

A côté de lui, le dit Zack, se gratta la tête. 

— Mec, t’aurais dû juste avouer qu’on se tripotait, c’est maintenant qu’on a l’air de deux idiots… 

— Écoutez, soupira Sephiroth. Quoi que vous étiez ou n’étiez pas en train de faire, je veux bien faire comme si je n’avais rien vu. Mais la prochaine, fois évitez d’attirer l’attention si vous ne voulez pas être surpris ! Vous n’avez pas de chambre ? 

— Si ! Mais c’est qu’on est huit dedans, alors bon... lui apprit Zack. Aujourd’hui c’est notre jour de repos et presque tous les autres y sont encore. 

L’argenté poussa un petit soupir songeur. C’est vrai que les troisièmes classes ne possédaient pas leur propre logement, dans ses conditions, difficile pour eux d’avoir un peu d’intimité. 

— Je vois, concéda-t-il. Enfin bref, quoi qu’il en soit, j’ai besoin de quelqu’un capable de conduire une camionnette, est-ce que l’un d’entre vous aurait son permis, par hasard ? 

Il n’y croyait pas vraiment, les deux adolescents semblaient trop jeunes pour ça, mais dans le doute. 

— Désolé… j’ai que 15 ans, répondit Zack, Mais Kunsel en a 16 et il a passé son permis la semaine dernière ! 

Il se tourna vers son ami, lequel reprenait tout doucement sa couleur de peau d’origine. 

— D’ailleurs, tu l’as eu ? s’enquit-il. 

— Euh, oui… je l’ai eu, mais je ne sais pas si je peux faire l’affaire… C’est pour quel genre de mission ? 

Sephiroth baissa les yeux vers les deux petits endormis dans le couffin. 

— Expédition au magasin de puériculture à 10 minutes d’ici. Penses-tu pouvoir t’en sortir ? répondit le général, on ne peut plus sérieusement. 

— Je… je pense, oui. 

— Parfait ! Dans ce cas, en route. Allons de ce pas réquisitionner un véhicule de fonction au sous-sol. 

— Hé ! Attendez ! Et moi ? Est-ce que je peux venir, moi aussi ? demanda Zack, se désignant lui-même du doigt. 

Sans attendre la réponse, il se pencha sur le couffin pour observer les petits. 

— Oh ! Y en a deux ! C’est les votre ? 

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil. Que devait-t-il répondre à ça ? Refrénant une très forte envie de mentir au brun, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. 

— Si on te le demande, tu diras que tu n’en sais rien, lâcha-t-il au bout du compte. 

Là-dessus, il remonta vers l’ascenseur, les deux adolescents sur les talons. 

Une fois arrivés au sous-sol du bâtiment, les trois membres du SOLDAT – Zack ayant décidé de s’incruster – ainsi que les deux bébés, s’entassèrent dans l’habitacle d’une des camionnettes de fonction disponibles. 

— Eh ben, on est à l’étroit là-dedans ! Fit remarquer Zack, coincé entre Kunsel et Sephiroth. 

— À qui la faute ? Tu n’avais qu’à pas t’inviter ! 

Le brun gonfla ses joues et croisa les bras, contrarié par la remarque, tandis que son ami allumait le contact. 

— Bon... tout le monde est prêt ? J'y vais, annonça-t-il, mal assuré. 

Le trajet jusqu’au magasin ne dura qu’une quinzaine de minutes, mais aux vues de l’ambiance qui régnait dans l’habitacle, il leur sembla durer le double. Entre Sephiroth, stressé, serrant le couffin contre lui. Zack, toujours en train de bouder et Kunsel qui, contaminé par l’anxiété du général, roulait à deux kilomètres/heure, terrifié à l’idée de faire une erreur, ils furent tous soulagés d’arriver enfin sur le parking du magasin. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Lorsque les employés, aidés de Zack et Kunsel, eurent terminé de charger la commande de Sephiroth dans la petite camionnette, ce dernier fut un peu surpris de constater que les paquets ne prenaient pas autant de place que ce à quoi il s’attendait. Il était pourtant certain de d’avoir pris tout le nécessaire au moment de régler ses achats sur le site. 

« J’aurais oublié des choses ? » se demanda-t-il, perplexe, se frottant le menton entre le pouce et l’index. 

Afin de s’en assurer et pour ne pas avoir à revenir plus tard, le jeune homme décida de faire un petit tour d’horizon du magasin. Sous le regard interrogateur des deux adolescents, il sortit et déplia la poussette fraîchement achetée et y installa les petits. 

— On ne rentre pas chez nous ? demanda Zack, la tête penchée, venant se gratter la tempe. 

— Je vais juste voir si je n’ai rien oublié. En attendant, vous pouvez toujours aller boire quelque chose dans le café d’en face ou encore, aller dans la camionnette et... faire ces choses que je ne vous ai jamais vu faire, si le cœur vous en dit ! Là au moins il n’y aura personne pour vous voir. 

Le jeune homme n’avait pas pensé à mal en disant cela, mais cela n’empêcha pas Kunsel de redevenir tout rouge en un quart de seconde. Les deux adolescents, plantés comme des piquets, regardèrent leur supérieur s’éloigner vers le magasin un petit moment, puis Zack se tourna vers son ami. 

— Alors ? Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? On se tripote ? 

Son vis-à-vis répondit par un coup dans l’épaule. 

— Tu ne vas pas t’y mettre, toi aussi ! Viens, on va plutôt aller boire un truc, c’est l’occasion de rencontrer des gens ! C’est bien toi qui voulais qu’on « s’entraîne » dans le but de pouvoir mettre en pratique quand tu trouverais quelqu’un, non ? lâcha-t-il, sur un ton un peu plus énervé qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité. 

Haussant les épaules le brun suivit Kunsel sans discuter. 

De son côté, Sephiroth venait de pénétrer dans le magasin, et lui qui d’ordinaire ne se rendait que rarement compte lorsqu’on le fixait, avait cette fois-ci toutes les peines du monde à faire abstraction de toutes les paires d’yeux – clients et vendeurs confondus – rivés sur lui et les deux petits. 

Alors qu'il s’arrêtait au rayon vêtements, réalisant qu’il n’avait pas du tout pensé à en prendre, il se rendit compte que, non contentes de l’épier, deux jeunes femmes le suivaient sans même prendre la peine de se montrer discrètes. De plus en plus agacé, il allait gentiment leur signifier de lui fiche un peu la paix, mais l’une d’entre elles, sentant le coup venir, décida de prendre les devants. Elle se planta devant lui, lui barrant pratiquement la route avec sa poussette, puis se tortilla sur elle-même en rougissant. 

— Vous… Je… Bonjour ! bégaya-t-elle, alors que son amie la rejoignait. On fait toutes les deux partie de votre fan club. 

— On vous adore ! s’exclama l’autre. 

Pas très à son aise, n’ayant quasiment jamais à faire à ses fans, le général ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il devait répondre à ça. 

— Merci… je suppose ? lâcha-t-il. 

Il se tourna ensuite vers le rayon et attrapa une grenouillère, espérant faire comprendre à ses interlocutrices qu’il ne souhaitait pas poursuivre la conversation, mais hélas pour lui, cela n’eut pas du tout l’effet escompté. 

— Vous savez, commenta celle à la poussette, s’approchant des jumeaux. Quand ils sont encore petits comme ça, il vaut mieux ne pas trop leur acheter de vêtements, ils grandissent très vite. Et dans les premiers mois, c’est mieux de leur prendre des pyjamas, vu qu’ils dorment la majeure partie de la journée. 

L’argenté haussa un sourcil alors que sa fan continuait de déblatérer. Ce n’était peut-être pas un mal finalement, d’être tombé sur ces deux femmes. Lui qui n’y connaissait encore pas grand-chose sur le sujet, avait encore bien besoin d’être aiguillé. C’est ainsi qu’il se retrouva à parcourir le magasin aux côtés des deux fans. 

Alors qu’ils s’arrêtaient au rayon des biberons et autres tétines, le regard de Sephiroth se fixa sur l’une d’elles, portant la mention « j’aime mon papa » en son centre. Il avança sa main vers l’objet pour l’attraper, mais à quelques centimètres de s’en saisir, laissa finalement retomber son bras, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Hélas pour lui, son geste n’avait pas du tout échappé à l’une des deux filles qui, pensant bien faire, attrapa la tétine. 

— Je suis sûre que vous pouvez la prendre, lui dit-elle, la lui fourrant dans les mains. 

La gorge soudain nouée, le jeune homme n’eut pas la force d’expliquer la situation. Il se contenta de hocher faiblement la tête, d’afficher un pauvre sourire et de déposer l’article dans le panier accroché sous la poignée de sa poussette. Il regarda ensuite les autres modèles et se saisit de deux autres tétines portant les inscriptions « j’aime mon frère » et « j’aime ma soeur » avant de vite changer de rayon.   
N’ayant visiblement pas remarqué l’inconfort de sephiroth lorsqu’elles évoquaient sa paternité, les deux fans, pensant lui faire plaisir, passèrent le reste de la visite du magasin à ne lui parler que de ça. Elles lui répétaient combien il avait l’air d’un père attentionné, combien c’était rare, combien ses enfants étaient mignons, combien ils lui ressemblaient. Tant de remarques qui lui fendaient le cœur un peu plus à chaque fois. Si bien que, n’en supportant plus d’avantage, le général décida de battre en retraite à trois rayons de la fin en prétextant un rendez-vous urgent. Sans rien laisser paraître, il salua sobrement les deux femmes, encore toutes émoustillées de cette rencontre, avant de retourner près de la camionnette. Il y installa les deux petits dans les sièges-auto nouvellement acquis, puis d’un signe de la main, fit signe à Zack et Kunsel de le rejoindre. 

— C’est bon, on va pouvoir repartir ! leur apprit-il, s’installant dans l’habitacle, côté conducteur. Par contre, j’ai bien peur que l’un d’entre vous ne doive faire le trajet à l’arrière, parmi les achats. 

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence. Les deux adolescents regardèrent la camionnette, se regardèrent, et d’un même élan foncèrent vers la portière, côté passager. Ils se poussèrent, se bousculèrent, se tirèrent et au terme d’une courte lutte ainsi que d’une feinte grossière, Kunsel gagna sa place à l’avant. Avec un léger sourire d’excuse, il regarda Zack ronchonner en se dirigeant vers l’arrière du véhicule. 

— Euh… je crois qu’il est monté, on peut y aller, annonça-t-il quelques secondes plus tard. 

L’argenté répondit par un hochement de tête. Il jeta un coup d’œil en coin aux jumeaux, s’assurant une dernière fois que ceux-ci étaient bien installés, puis démarra. 

Durant les cinq premières minutes du trajet, aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne prononça le moindre mot. Kunsel, lui, se sentait si intimidé qu’il commençait à envier Zack de ne pas être à sa place. Il jeta un œil vers l’arrière de la camionnette puis poussa un long soupir. 

— Tu l’apprécies plus que comme un ami, n’est-ce pas ? lui lança soudainement Sephiroth. 

Totalement pris au dépourvu, Kunsel fut pris d’une violente bouffée de chaleur et devint rapidement rouge vif. 

— Qu’est-ce qu… pourqu… non ! bégaya-t-il. 

— Oh, je pensais. répondit simplement l’argenté, haussant les épaules. Cela dit, il n’y aurait rien eu de mal à ça. 

Trente secondes de silence suivirent, durant lesquelles Kunsel sembla y réfléchir. 

— En admettant que ce soit vrai… répondit-il finalement. Qu’est-ce que ça changerait ? Zack veut se trouver une fille de toute façon… 

— Ah ? Je dois bien avouer que je n’y connais pas grand-chose en relations, mais je ne suis malgré tout pas certains que beaucoup de simples « amis » pourraient faire… ce que vous étiez en train de faire, même pour « s’entraîner ». 

Kunsel eut un pauvre sourire. 

— Vous ne connaissez vraiment pas Zack… 

— C’est vrai… mais en tout cas, ce que je voulais dire, c’est que si jamais tu avais des sentiments pour ton ami, tu devrais te lancer. Plus tu attendras, moins tu oseras lui dire, crois-moi ! 

Intrigué, Kunsel jeta un regard vers son supérieur, celui-ci affichait un air qui ne trompait personne : il connaissait ou avait connu cette situation. 

Intrigué, l’adolescent fut tenté de poser plus de questions pour en savoir d’avantage, mais préféra s’abstenir, de peur de paraître trop intrusif. Il se contenta de remercier timidement Sephiroth pour le conseil, et comme ni lui ni l’argenté ne trouvèrent d’autre sujet pour relancer la conversation, la fin du trajet se termina comme elle avait commencée : dans le silence. 

Une fois de retour à leur immeuble, Sephiroth réquisitionna encore les deux garçons un petit moment pour l’aider à tout transporter chez lui, avant d’enfin les laisser filer, non sans s’excuser d’avoir empiété sur leur jour de congé. Enfin seul avec les enfants, l’argenté fit rouler la poussette jusqu’au sofa ou il se laissa tomber en soupirant. Il considéra la pile de paquets qui, au milieu de son petit appartement, ne lui semblait soudain plus si petite, et soupira de nouveau. 

— Je me suis sans doute un peu trop emballé, admit-il. Mais c’est de votre faute aussi ! ajouta-t-il, pointant un doigt faussement accusateur vers la poussette. Vous êtes beaucoup trop mignons… à croire que ça doit sauter une génération. 

Dans l’un des cosys, petite Genesis, bien réveillée, sembla répondre à la remarque en remuant des pieds, arrachant un sourire attendrit à l’argenté, lequel ne put résister plus longtemps à l’envie de la prendre contre lui. Après tout, avant d’attaquer le montage et le rangement de tout son équipement, il avait bien besoin d’une dose de réconfort. Le bébé contre lui, le jeune homme se dirigea vers ses d’achats, tourna autours un moment, puis fit une légère grimace. 

— Et il va falloir ranger tout ça dans mes 30m2… 

Rapidement, il balaya la pièce des yeux, avant d’ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, de la détailler à son tour, avant de revenir vers la poussette, reposer la petite. 

— Papa va commencer par installer vos lits ! murmura-t-il, venant lui caresser le bout du nez. 

Puis, brutalement, il réalisa ce qu’il venait de dire et s’écarta d’un coup, un peu désemparé. Il resta un long moment figé en plein milieu de son salon, tandis que son cerveau tournait à plein régime pour tenter de minimiser ce qu’il venait de dire. 

« Ce n’est rien, tu es fatigué, c’est à cause de ces filles au magasin, ta langue à juste fourchée, ça arrive à tout le monde… » 

Petit à petit, le jeune homme parvint à se détendre de nouveau. Il attrapa dans la pile de paquets, les deux matelas en mousse ainsi que les deux lits parapluie qu’il avait choisi, et se mit aussitôt au travail. 

. 

Au final, monter et ranger tout ce qu’il avait acheté prit beaucoup moins de temps que ce que Séphiroth avait prévu. En effet, en trois heures il avait eu le temps de tout monter – ce qui ne représentait pas grand-chose en fin de compte – de pratiquement tout ranger, et même de faire manger les jumeaux. Ne lui restait plus à présent qu’à aller jeter les cartons et autres emballages et il en aurait fini. Les laissant de côté près de sa porte d’entrée, il allait retourner voir les petits, quand le bip de son sèche-linge se fit entendre. Un peu trop excité, le jeune fit aussitôt demi-tour, fonça dans sa salle de bain, sortir du bac tout le linge, désormais propre et sec, qu’il avait acheté pour les enfants et dont il était impatient de se servir. 

En premier lieu, il commença par mettre les draps-housses sur les matelas des petits lits installés sa chambre, afin qu’ils soient enfin utilisables, puis sélectionna deux pyjamas bleu pastel ainsi que deux gigoteuses blanches, avec le dessin d’un nuage endormi sur l’un, et d’une lune endormie sur l’autre, avant de ranger le reste du linge dans son placard. Se faisant, l’argenté afficha un sourire perplexe, réalisant tout en refermant la porte du meuble, que les jumeaux possédaient désormais plus de vêtements que lui. 

Les nouveaux vêtements choisis pour eux sous le bras, Sephiroth retourna vers les deux petits. 

— Je suppose que je devrais vous donner le bain avant de vous changer... 

Appréhendant un peu le moment, il resta plusieurs secondes devant la poussette, sans rien faire, avant d’oser se lancer. Après tout, maintenant qu’il possédait le matériel sécurisé adéquat, il n’avait plus trop à craindre qu’un accident se produise. 

Au final, l’opération se révéla moins compliquée et stressante qu’il ne le redoutait, cependant, le jeune homme n’échappa pas à une violente crise de larmes de la part de petit Genesis, lequel ne semblait vraiment pas apprécier l’eau. 

Une fois propres, changés et calmés, c’est avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé que l’argenté déposa les jumeaux dans leurs nouveaux lits, pressé de savoir si ceux-ci leur convenaient. Il leur avait fixé à chacun un petit mobile, et les avait disposés de part et d’autre de son propre lit, dans l’espoir un peu illusoire qu’avec cette courte distance les enfants ne se réveillent pas mutuellement avec leurs pleurs. 

Assis sur son matelas, Sephiroth passa une bonne quinzaine de minutes à tourner la tête d’un petit à l’autre, s’assurant que tout allait bien avant d’enfin oser quitter la pièce, laissant la porte entre-ouverte derrière lui. Plus fatigué qu’après un entraînement intensif, c’est en baillant qu’il traversa son salon jusqu’au canapé, et pour la première fois depuis il ne savais même plus quand, il décida de se détendre un peu en regardant la télé. 

. 

En début de soirée, alors que l’argenté venait de recoucher petit Genesis dans son lit, des coups sourds retentirent contre sa porte d’entrée. Surpris, il haussa un sourcil : qui pouvait bien oser tambouriner de la sorte. 

— Seph’ , ouvre cette porte immédiatement ! cria une voix visiblement furieuse, à travers la cloison. 

— Angeal ? 

Le jeune homme n’eut même pas le temps d’arriver jusqu’à l’entrée que son ami, à bout de patience, ouvrit lui-même avant de lui foncer dessus comme une torpille. 

— Seph ! Tu as complètement perdu la tête ou quoi ! s’exclama-t-il. 

Perdu, le général leva les bras en signe de reddition alors que le brun commençait à le secouer par les épaules. 

— Je peux savoir ce que je suis censé avoir fait, au juste ? s’enquit-il, d’un ton qui fit bien comprendre à son interlocuteur qu’il ne se sentait absolument pas concerné. 

Exaspéré, Angeal se pinça l’arête du nez en soupirant. 

— Ne joue pas les indifférents, tu veux ! Je n’ai vraiment pas envie de rire ! Est-ce que tu as été jeter un œil à ce qui se dit sur ton fan-club, dernièrement ? 

— Tu sais bien que je ne prête aucune attention à ce genre de chose, répondit-il, un peu agacé. 

— Eh bien tu devrais peut-être commencer ! Figure-toi que deux de tes fans ont posté un article affirmant que tu venais de devenir père, photo de toi avec une poussette et les deux petits à l’appui ! Qu’est-ce que tu as à répondre à ça ? 

— Que ça me donne mal à la tête ! répliqua-t-il, se saisissant de son ordinateur pour voir de quoi il retournait.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Bon, bon, bon ! Les personnages ne m'écoutent plus, font leur vie sans moi... et coup ça donne ce chapitre de la tristesse infinie ! Que quelqu'un fasse un câlin à Sephiroth, bon sang !  
> ( j'ai relu très trèèès vite... du coup faites pas gaffe, il doit rester pas mal de phrases que j'ai pas eu la foi de rendre plus "lisibles" et de fautes... déso x) ! )

Assis dans son canapé, l'ordinateur sur ses genoux, Sephiroth parcourait l'article posté à peine quelques heures plus tôt par le site de son fan-club.

— Hum… Bon, c'est vrai qu'elles écrivent que je suis le père des jumeaux… mais ce n'est pas si grave, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si la ville entière suivait ce qui se dit dans mon fan club, si ?

Angeal se plaqua la main sur le front.

— Seph… Non mais est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de qui tu es ? Beaucoup de gens font partie de ton fan-club, et avec une nouvelle comme celle-là, pas besoin d'y être inscrit pour l'apprendre, la preuve, je suis au courant ! D'ailleurs, l'étage entier du soldat est au courant ! Les gens parlent très vite, tu sais !

— Oh ! Répondit l'argenté, ne saisissant pas vraiment l'ampleur de la chose.

Il reposa son ordinateur sur la table, remis en place derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux récalcitrante et allait se lever pour préparer du thé, quand le brun s'approcha de lui, lui barrant la route.

— « Oh », C'est tout ce que tu as à répondre ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? L'article et là, je ne peux plus rien y faire, maintenant ! s'agaça-t-il.

D'un bras ferme, il obligea son ami à se décaler, avant de se diriger d'un pas énervé vers le coin cuisine. Manque de chance pour lui, Angeal, loin d'être décidé à en rester là, lui emboîta le pas.

— Ce que j'aimerais savoir, insista-t-il, d'un ton se voulant plus calme. C'est pourquoi cet article a vu le jour, et surtout pourquoi ces fans semblent-elle persuadées que tu es le père des jumeaux !

Sephiroth haussa les épaules, tout en allumant sa bouilloire.

— Elles ont déduit ça toutes seules, je n'y peux rien ! Thé noir ou thé vert ?

— Tu n'y peux rien ?! Thé noir, merci.

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Elles s'étaient mis en tête que j'étais le père et n'arrêtaient pas de me complimenter là-dessus. Du sucre ?

— Que tu démentes, enfin ! Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas tout simplement dit que tu gardais ces petits ? Un sucre, merci.

Laissant couler l'eau fumante dans les tasses, l'argenté pinça les lèvres.

— Seph' ?

L'intéressé reposa sa bouilloire et vint serrer sa tasse à s'en brûler les doigts.

— Si je n'ai rien dit… C'est parce que c'était trop dur ! s'écria-t-il. Tu es content ? Tu avais raison, je n'arrive pas à gérer ! Je n'arrive pas à reprendre ceux qui pensent que ce sont mes enfants… C'est à peine si j'arrive à me reprendre moi-même, quand j'imagine qu'ils sont mes enfants ! Je… rah…

Emportant sa tasse avec lui, le jeune homme retourna vers le canapé en vitesse, sans finir sa phrase, incapable pour l'heure de soutenir le regard d'Angeal.

Avec un soupir ennuyé, le brun s'appuya contre le plan de travail du coin cuisine. Il avala quelques gorgées de son thé, laissant quelques minutes à son ami pour se reprendre, avant de tenter un retour vers lui.

— Seph', commença-t-il, lui tapotant doucement l'épaule. Je sais qu'aucune formulation ne pourrait rendre agréable ce que j'ai à te dire, mais... vraiment, je pense que tu ne devrais pas continuer de t'occuper des petits…

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il put voir le visage de son ami se crisper.

Portant une main à son cœur, qu'une violente douleur venait de transpercer, Sephiroth ressentit en l'espace d'une seconde un mélange d'angoisse, de tristesse, de fureur et de vide. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne sortit.

— Écoute… décida malgré tout de poursuivre Angeal. Je me suis renseigné aujourd'hui, la Shinra possède une section garderie à la tour, au niveau 29. Et entre les employés de jours et ceux de nuit, elle ne ferme jamais. Du coup, je pense qu'on pourrait sans doute s'arranger avec eux pour y faire garder les jumeaux, jusqu'au retour de Genesis.

En entendant le nom de leur ami, Sephiroth sortit de son état de choc en un éclair.

— Genesis, grinça-t-il. Parlons-en ! Père ou pas, il n'en a rien à faire de ces petits, alors…

— Alors quoi ? Coupa Angeal, haussant le ton. Genesis est très loin d'être parfait, je te l'accorde sans discuter, mais tu ne peux pas dire qu'il n'en a rien à faire ! Il est en plein déni, je suis certain qu'il ne se doute pas une seconde qu'il puisse être le père !

Le brun fit une pause et soupira bruyamment, se passant la main sur le visage.

— Écoute, reprit-il. Ressaisis-toi, redeviens toi-même, s'il te plaît !

Disant cela, le brun quitta soudain le sofa, et se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où tu vas ? s'affola Sephiroth.

Devant la porte de la chambre, Angeal se retourna, l'air aussi coupable que malheureux.

— Bon sang, j'ai l'impression d'être un tortionnaire..., souffla-t-il pour lui-même. Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir, mais je t'assure que je fais ça dans ton intérêt. Je vais conduire les jumeaux à la garderie !

— Oh, surement pas ! Tu ne les conduiras nulle-part, Angeal !

— Cette histoire va mal finir, Seph ! Tu dois vraiment arrêter de t'accrocher à ces deux petits, comme ça !

Coincé, Sephiroth cherchait quoi répondre, se maudissant d'avoir avoué quelques minutes auparavant qu'il ne parvenait pas à gérer. Tout au fond de lui, il savait pourtant que son ami avait raison. Mais malheureusement, pour l'heure, son côté raisonnable était aux abonnés absents.

— Angeal… Crois bien que la dernière chose que je veuille, c'est me battre avec toi, mais si tu essaies de les emmener, je n'aurais pas le choix ! s'entendit-il prononcer.

Choqué par ses propres paroles, il fit un pas en arrière.

— Désolé, je…

— Ça va…

Debout près de la chambre, à un mètre l'un de l'autre, les deux jeunes hommes se jaugèrent, crispés. Lentement, Angeal amorça un retour vers le canapé, invitant des yeux Sephiroth à le rejoindre.

— Je… n'ai pas la moindre envie de me battre avec toi non plus, déclara le brun. Je… j'essaie juste de trouver l'alternative la moins douloureuse ! Tu as sûrement du mal à me croire tout de suite, mais…

— Je le sais, admit Sephiroth, de mauvaise grâce.

— Écoute, on pourrait peut-être aller ensemble jusqu'à la garderie, juste pour voir comment c'est, pour commencer, non ?

— On pourrait, oui…

Ne laissant pas à son ami le loisir de se rétracter, Angeal se dirigea dans la foulée vers la porte d'entrée et attendit, jetant à l'argenté un regard appuyé.

— Quoi ? Tu veux y aller maintenant ? À cette heure ? s'exclama Sephiroth, agacé.

— je t'ai dit que cette garderie ne fermait pas. Et il y aura moins de monde à la tour si on y va maintenant.

L'air contrarié greffé au visage et avec l'impression d'être pris au piège, Sephiroth attrapa la poussette et partit chercher les jumeaux, sous l'œil attentif d'Angeal, qui n'osa pas lui proposer son aide de peur de se faire envoyer promener.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la tour Shinra, les deux jeunes hommes ne passèrent pas vraiment inaperçus. Le bâtiment avait beau s'être vidé des trois quarts de ses employés, ceux qu'ils y croisaient ne manquaient pas de les dévisager. Cela dit, étrangement, le brun n'arrivait pas à définir si c'était à cause des jumeaux ou parce que personne n'avait jamais vu le général en t-shirt.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, au 29ième étage, Sephiroth sentit ses paumes se couvrir de sueur. Luttant contre une furieuse envie de faire demi-tour, il suivait son ami en traînant un peu plus les pieds à chaque seconde.

— Seph ? appela doucement Angeal, remarquant que celui-ci faisait quasiment du sur place.

— Une minute ! répondit le jeune homme, retenant à grand peine un claquement de langue.

De plus en plus anxieux, avec la sensation d'être entré dans un traquenard géant, il resserra sa prise sur la poignée de sa poussette, redoutant que quelqu'un n'essaie de la lui prendre des mains. Puis après quelques secondes à se calmer, et constatant que personne ne venait, il consentit à avancer de nouveau.

Introduisant sa carte d'accès dans un boîtier afin de déverrouiller une porte vitrés donnant sur un large couloir, Angeal se tourna vers son ami.

— C'est ici ! annonça-t-il, se décalant pour le laisser entrer avec sa poussette.

Avec un léger grognement de mécontentement, Sephiroth s'engagea dans le couloir. Sur sa droite se trouvaient les trois salles de garderie, dont l'intérieur était visible via de grande fenêtre. Dans les deux premières salles – visiblement destinées aux enfants de primaire et de maternelle aux vues des jouets qu'elles contenaient – il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. En tournant la tête vers sa gauche, le jeune homme devina – en voyant la pancarte « dortoir » – que si enfants il y avait encore, ils devaient se trouver là. Poursuivant son chemin, il croisa – à gauche – la porte du réfectoire ainsi que celle des sanitaires avant d'atteindre la dernière salle – à droite – destinée aux nouveaux nés.

À l'intérieur plusieurs petits couffins s'alignaient, et d'où il était, le jeune homme en compta trois d'occupés. Deux employées étaient également présentes. L'une d'elle lisait tranquillement un magazine, assise sur une chaise, tandis que l'autre berçait un petit dans ses bras, le ramenant à son lit.

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? murmura Angeal, posant la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

— Hmm !

L'argenté n'avait vraiment rien à redire, l'endroit était propre, calme. L'employée qui s'affairait semblait aimante, il y avait tout l'équipement possible pour s'occuper de bébés. Tout paraissait idéal… et ça l'énervait, ça l'énervait prodigieusement. Il avait espéré un endroit plus miteux, des employés revêches, un équipement vétuste, ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui lui aurait permis de jeter aux oubliettes l'idée d'y laisser les petits.

— Je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne pourrais pas te forcer à leur confier les jumeaux, ajouta le brun, mais promets-moi au moins d'y réfléchir sérieusement.

— Hmm…, répéta Sephiroth, les mâchoires si serrées qu'aucun mot n'aurait pu s'échapper de sa bouche.

S'il le pouvait, le jeune homme ferait demi-tour sur le champ, il garderait les deux enfants, et ne les rendrait plus jamais ! Seulement voilà, même si son cerveau faisait tout son possible pour en faire abstraction, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça, que les deux enfants n'étaient pas de lui et donc, qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur eux. Tôt ou tard, il lui faudrait les rendre et plus tard ce serait, plus il souffrirait.

Figé, complètement perdu dans ses pensées Sephiroth n'entendit ni les employées le saluer, ni Angeal continuer à lui parler. Ses yeux fixaient sa poussette, mais le jeune homme était parti tellement loin qu'il ne voyait plus rien. Et puis, petit à petit, il commença à reprendre contact avec ce qui l'entourait. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, ayant comme l'impression de sortir d'un très long moment d'errance et regarda autours de lui. Angeal ne se trouvait plus debout à côté de lui, mais quelques mètres plus loin, adossé au mur du couloir, et un des petits n'était plus dans la poussette.

— Où est…

— Le petit avait besoin d'être changé, lui apprit Angeal, et comme tu semblais perdu dans un autre monde…

— Je… je suis resté longtemps dans mes pensées ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

— Au moins 20 bonnes minutes, répondit une des employées, lui ramenant un petit Genesis tout propre.

— Oh…

— Et à quoi tu pensais, durant tout ce temps ? s'enquit le brun.

Serrant contre lui petit Genesis, que l'employée venait de lui rendre, Sephiroth déglutit, tentant au mieux de chasser la boule formée dans sa gorge.

— Je pensais... que tu avais raison, que pour le bien de tout le monde, je devrais… je… je devrais…

Il déglutit de nouveau, cherchant à débloquer les mots qui refusaient de sortir.

— Je devrais les laisser ici… jusqu'au retour de Genesis, termina-t-il, à contre-cœur.

Sans voix, Angeal ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il se contenta de regarder son ami embrasser la tête de petit Genesis, avant de le reposer dans son cosy et d'aller embrasser sa jumelle à son tour.

Suite à cela le jeune homme resta cinq bonnes minutes agrippé à la poussette, essayant à grand peine de se persuader qu'il fallait partir, jusqu'à ce que l'autre employée ne les rejoigne.

— Vous savez, général, osa-t-elle. Vous n'avez rien à craindre en laissant vos enfants ici, je vous assure qu'on prendra bien soin d'eux.

— Il ne manqueront de rien vos petits bouts ! approuva sa collègue, lui adressant un sourire bienveillant.

Angeal se mordit la lèvre en jetant un œil à son ami, lequel semblait avoir reçu le coup de grâce.

— En fait, voulu-t-il rectifier, ce ne sont pas…

— Angeal ! l'arrêta Sephiroth. C'est bon, on s'en va.

Et à la stupéfaction des employées, il fit aussitôt demi-tour vers la sortie, laissant la poussette derrière lui.

À la seconde même où ils quittèrent la pièce, le brun vit le visage de Sephiroth se refermer complètement. La nausée commençant à l'envahir, celui-ci porta une main à son estomac. Comme Angeal lui posait une main sur le bras, lui demandant si ça allait, l'argenté releva la tête pour découvrir que peu à peu, les couleurs disparaissaient autours de lui, jusqu'à ce que tout ce qu'il regarde ne finisse par devenir terne et gris.

Éprouvant le besoin urgent de sortir de la tour, c'est presque en courant qu'il se rendit aux ascenseurs, s'engouffrant dans la première cabine qui venait et bousculant au passage les gens qui venaient d'en sortir. In extremis, Angeal parvint à monter lui aussi, juste avant que les portes ne se referment.

A plusieurs reprises au cours de leur trajet de retour le brun lui demanda si ça allait, ou comment il se sentait, mais ne fit malheureusement que heurter à un mur, l'argenté semblant être entré dans une phase de mutisme total.

Enfin de retour à son étage, Sephiroth, Angeal sur les talons, rallia les quelques mètres séparant l'ascenseur de son appartement. Et alors que, sans un regard pour son ami, il ouvrait la porte pour rentrer chez lui, le brun l'attrapa par le bras.

— Seph'… fit-il, hésitant. Tu veux que je reste avec toi cette nuit ?

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Toujours campé dans son mutisme, Sephiroth répondit à son ami par la négative en secouant légèrement la tête.

— Très bien… si c'est ce que tu veux, soupira Angeal. Dans ce cas je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant, tâche d'essayer de dormir un peu.

Lâchant son ami, le brun fit un pas en arrière, et alors qu'il allait poursuivre sa route dans le couloir, une main se referma sur son poignet. Surpris, il se retourna pour croiser le regard en détresse et perdu de l'argenté.

— Reste…, souffla-t-il finalement, l'entraînant chez lui sans le lâcher.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé près de son canapé que le jeune homme lui rendit sa main pour venir s'effondrer contre les coussins.

Extrêmement mal à l'aise, avec l'impression d'avoir devant lui un Sephiroth dont il ne connaissait plus rien, Angeal ne savait plus trop quoi faire de son corps. S'appuyant d'un pied sur l'autre, il cherchait quoi faire ou quoi dire pour tenter de remonter un peu le moral de son collègue, quand un gargouillis monstrueux lui échappa.

Interloqué par le bruit, l'argenté releva des yeux ronds vers son ami.

— Désolé… ça t'ennuierait si je mangeais quelque chose ? Je n'ai pas mangé depuis ce midi.

Il se gratta la tête d'une main et afficha un sourire d'excuse.

— vas-y, marmonna Sephiroth, se renfonçant dans le sofa.

— Tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose ? s'enquit le brun, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

— Pas faim…

Préférant ne pas insister, Angeal ne lui répondit pas. Il regarda vaguement ce qu'il restait dans le frigo, puis décida de se préparer un sandwich au blanc de dinde et à la moutarde, qu'il engloutit en quatrième vitesse avant de revenir vers son ami, lequel n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

— Seph ? appela-t-il doucement. Tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très tard, mais…

L'intéressé hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Il prit une profonde inspiration, commença à se lever, puis alors qu'il croisait la porte de sa chambre du regard, ses jambes le lâchèrent et il retomba, hébété. Interloqué, Angeal fronça un sourcil.

— Une faiblesse ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Non je… c'est juste que quand j'ai regardé la porte, expliqua-t-il, pointant du menton sa chambre. Je me suis souvenu qu'il y avait leurs petits lits pliants dedans et…

— Tu veux que j'aille les ranger dans ton placard ? Ça serait moins dur ?

Sephiroth réprima une brutale envie de lui hurler que rien ne lui rendrait la chose moins dure. Angeal ne méritait vraiment pas cette agression, après tout. D'autant qu'elle était mensongère, car en vérité, la proposition du brun l'arrangeait. Il n'aurait pas supporté d'entrer dans la chambre et de tomber sur les lits vides. Aussi, il accepta de la tête la proposition sans rien dire.

Lorsque que le brun ressortît quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva Sephiroth en train de somnoler. Le stress et le surplus d'émotions, couplés au manque de sommeil de la nuit précédente, commençaient à avoir raison de lui. Appuyé contre l'encadrement de porte de la chambre, Angeal décida de lui laisser un peu de répit et d'aller prendre une douche avant de le réveiller.

De son côté, Sephiroth, après s'être assoupi une dizaine de minutes environ, ouvrit de nouveau l'œil.

— 'ngeal ? marmonna-t-il, un peu dans le brouillard.

Totalement avachi, Il se redressa et parcouru la pièce du regard.

— Angeal ? appela-t-il encore une fois.

Comme aucune réponse ne lui parvint, le jeune homme se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre. Dans la pièce, si la lumière était toujours allumée, il ne trouva en revanche aucun signe de son ami… ni aucun signe visible du moindre objet pour bébé, d'ailleurs. Il refoula le sanglot qui remontait dans sa gorge et secoua la tête pour se reprendre, tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

— Ang...

Stupéfait de tomber sur son camarade nu comme un ver au sortir de sa douche, Sephiroth en perdit la voix.

— Oh ! répondit l'intéressé, tu es réveillé. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que j'aie pris une douche, je comptais te réveiller après.

— Hum ? répondit le jeune homme.

Tellement occupé à fixer le brun, il n'avait pas fait attention à la moitié de que celui-ci lui venait de lui dire. Angeal, quant à lui, remarquant tout juste le regard insistant de son ami posé sur lui, se drapa en vitesse dans la première serviette de bain qui lui tomba sous la main.

— Tu aurais quelque chose à me prêter pour la nuit ? s'enquit-il ensuite. J'ai mis mon uniforme à laver.

— Dans mon placard. Je te laisse regarder, répondit-il, s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

N'ayant pas la moindre envie de craquer de nouveau en voyant les lits et vêtements des jumeaux rangés dedans, l'argenté en profita pour se débarbouiller et se laver les dents. Et alors qu'il allait revenir dans la chambre, il se rendit compte que son ami avait même pris la peine de dissimuler la petite baignoire pliante ainsi que le matelas à langer. Un pauvre sourire marqua son visage l'espace de quelques secondes, vite remplacé par son air maussade. Avec un soupir, il éteignit la lumière et rejoignit Angeal, lequel, assis en caleçon sur le lit, enfilait un t-shirt.

— Tu vas te coucher maintenant aussi ?

— Si ça ne te dérange pas ?

Sephiroth, se glissant sous la couette, répondit non de la tête. Il abaissa la couverture du coté libre du lit et invita son camarade y à prendre place. Sans se faire prier, celui-ci, après avoir éteint la lumière du salon ainsi que celle de la chambre, l'y rejoignit. Avec un soupir satisfait, le jeune homme s'étendit, s'étira, puis rabattit les couvertures sur lui.

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux après avoir souhaité à son ami la meilleure nuit possible compte tenu de la situation, une alarme retentit soudain. Surpris, le jeune homme sursauta. À côté de lui, l'argenté alluma sa lampe de chevet, attrapa son téléphone et après l'avoir fait taire, l'envoya voler à travers la pièce. Tremblant de rage et de colère, il écrasa ensuite son poing contre l'interrupteur de la lampe et se renfonça dans le lit.

Stupéfait, Angeal ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qui lui arrivait quand, à peine audibles tant l'argenté avait enfoncé sa tête dans son oreiller, des sanglots étouffés lui parvinrent. Pas vraiment certain de ce qu'il entendait au début, le brun se rapprocha de son camarade, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il le sentit être secoué de soubresauts, qu'il fut certain que Sephiroth pleurait.

— Seph,appela-t-il doucement, lui massant le haut du dos. Seph, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il tenta d'abord de se calmer avant d'enfin décoller son visage de son oreiller en reniflant.

— Ce… C'était mon alarme… C'est l'heure de donner à manger aux petits.

— Seph… je suis vraiment désolé…

Pris de remords, le brun attira son ami contre lui. Complètement perdu dans un mélange d'émotions plus confuses les unes que les autres, celui-ci sentit son cœur s'emballer. Alors que, le visage plaqué contre le torse d'Angeal, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, il vint petit à petit remonter sa main pour lui agripper le t-shirt.

— 'Ngeal… souffla-t-il, se collant totalement à lui. Embrasse-moi.

Dans un léger mouvement, Sephiroth releva sa tête au niveau de celle d'Angeal, et avant que ce dernier n'ait pu se demander ce qu'il se passait, il sentit des lèvres avides s'écraser contre les siennes.

— Seph… qu'est-ce que ?

— Embrasse-moi ! répéta le jeune homme, telle une supplication.

Bien que se sachant sur le point de faire une grosse erreur, le brun, devant le ton de son ami, n'eut pas le courage de le repousser, et lorsque celui-ci tenta de mêler sa langue au baiser, il répondit avec une fougue dont il ne se serait pas cru capable.

Surpris, le cœur de Sephiroth rata plusieurs battements. Il poussa un petit gémissement et referma sa main tremblante sur une poignée de cheveux de son ami, lequel fut forcé de modifier sa position et de venir se plaquer un peu plus sur lui.

De plus en plus avide, l'argenté laissa courir sa main libre le long du dos d'Angeal, s'arrêta sur la ceinture de son caleçon quelques secondes, puis glissa à l'intérieur, allant directement lui caresser le paquet.

— Se… Sephiroth, que… qu'est-ce que ?! bredouilla-t-il.

Sentant que s'il ne mettait pas le holà tout de suite, les choses risquaient de tellement déraper qu'elles deviendraient irrattrapables, Angeal roula à l'extrémité du lit.

— Il faut qu'on arrête ça… Je sais que tu te sens malheureux et le sexe te semble sûrement être une bonne idée maintenant, mais pense à demain... Quand tu auras retrouvé tes esprits, tu risques de te sentir encore plus mal si on va plus loin… et moi aussi.

Quelques secondes de silence pesant suivirent. Dans le noir, un faible sourire d'amertume et de tristesse mêlées se dessina sur le visage de Sephiroth.

— Laisse-moi au moins m'endormir contre toi… tenta-t-il, revenant caler sa tête contre l'épaule du brun.

L'intéressé soupira. Capitulant à la demande, il passa son bras sous la nuque de son ami et se tortilla un petit moment, à la recherche d'une position pour la nuit.

À la fois malheureux et frustré, Sephiroth ne pensait pas être en mesure de trouver le sommeil, c'est pourtant avec une rapidité déconcertante qu'il y succomba.

.

Debout au milieu des ténèbres, le général cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour tenter de distinguer quelque chose, en vain. Il était seul dans le noir et avançait à tâtons dans un silence de mort. D'ailleurs, ni ses pas, ni sa voix, ni le frottement de son uniforme ne produisait le moindre son. Plusieurs minutes durant, il poursuivit sa progression à l'aveugle jusqu'à capituler, se laissant tomber lourdement sur le sol.

« À quoi bon continuer, je ne sais même pas ou je vais... » pensa-t-il, découragé.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'allonger sur le sol - qu'il identifia comme du carrelage - le jeune homme perçut un son aigu et lointain. Fronçant les sourcils, il sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds.

— Est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

En réponse, le bruit devint un peu plus perceptible. Croyant reconnaître un enfant en train de pleurer, il tenta de suivre le son à l'oreille, jusqu'à être ébloui subitement par une vive lumière. Dans un grognement d'inconfort, Sephiroth ferma les yeux par réflexe. Lorsqu'après plusieurs seconde et quelques battements de paupières il commença à s'accoutumer, il réalisa qu'il était à présent dans une sorte de chambre sans fenêtre, dont l'un des murs était composé de vitres, donnant sur un couloir. L'intérieur de la pièce, quant à elle, se composait d'un lavabo, d'une cuvette de toilette, d'une petite chaise et d'une petite table sur laquelle un livre de coloriage ainsi que des crayons éparpillés reposaient, et d'un lit - surmonté de quelques peluches - sur lequel l'argenté fixa toute son attention. Visiblement, personne ne se trouvait sous les couvertures, cependant, s'il se fiait à ses oreilles, les sanglots venaient bien de cette direction.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il de nouveau, d'un ton bien plus doux.

En réponse, les sanglots cessèrent, laissant place à des reniflements étouffés.

— Je sais que tu te caches sous le lit. Tu peux sortir, tu sais ? Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, ajouta-t-il, s'agenouillant près du lit.

Après plusieurs minutes de patience, Sephiroth vit enfin ses efforts récompensés, quand une petite main pâlotte émergea, rapidement suivie d'une tête argentée aux cheveux mi-longs, qui releva les yeux dans sa direction.

Surpris de se trouver quasiment face à une copie miniature de lui-même, le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, mais malheureusement, les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge sous l'effet du choc.

Le petit, complètement sortit de sa cachette et à présent assis par terre, battit plusieurs fois des paupières sans quitter son vis-à-vis des yeux. Lentement, il inclina la tête sur le côté, et tout en pointant son doigt vers lui, osa un timide :

— Papa ?

Bouleversé, Sephiroth sentit tout son corps trembler. Les yeux humides et le sourire maladroit, il tendit une main fébrile vers l'enfant, mais à peine eut-il le temps d'effleurer son doigt que le néant s'abattit de nouveau sur lui.

.

Dans le lit, Angeal fut réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit par un Sephiroth pour le moins agité, qui semblait se débattre dans ses rêves en marmonnant des plaintes incompréhensibles. Après avoir pris trois ou quatre coups de pied et esquivé une tarte de justesse, le brun se décida à tirer son ami du sommeil. C'est donc sans ménagement qu'il commença à le secouer jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne revienne à lui, en sueur, en larmes, et perdu.

— Qu'est-ce que ? Où est ?

Le souffle court et totalement désorienté, il se redressa comme il put dans le lit, alors qu'Angeal allumait la lampe de chevet.

— Tout va bien, tu es chez toi, dans ton lit, lui apprit-il doucement pour le calmer.

Mais loin de l'apaiser, la nouvelle le déprima plus qu'autre chose. Il se laissa retomber comme un plomb sur son oreiller et tendit la main devant lui, revivant le moment où il avait failli attraper celle du petit.

— ça avait l'air si réel… frissonna-t-il.

— Quoi donc ?

Sephiroth prit un petit moment pour se remettre, puis se redressa sur un coude.

— Il… Il y avait un enfant qui pleurait… un petit qui avait mes cheveux et mes yeux. Il m'a regardé, et m'a appelé papa…

Le jeune homme fit une pause. La gorge nouée, il déglutit bruyamment, sous le regard perplexe d'Angeal.

— Il ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ou trois ans, reprit-il. Je n'ai pu le voir que quelques secondes, mais son visage est gravé dans mon esprit… Ça ne ressemblait pas à un rêve ordinaire, Angeal, il avait l'air vraiment trop réel !

— Tu veux dire que tu penses que ce gamin existe ? demanda le brun, l'inquiétude pour son ami peinte sur le visage.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça, s'il te plaît… C'est impossible, je le sais, mais pourtant…

Le brun attira Sephiroth contre lui.

— Écoute… Je sais que cette histoire de bébés te chamboule complètement, mais s'il te plaît, ne te fais pas d'avantage de mal et ne va pas ressasser ce rêve, d'accord ?

L'argenté hocha faiblement la tête pour la forme, avant de se caler plus confortablement afin de tenter de terminer sa nuit.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Les deux jours qui suivirent, Sephiroth les passa enfermé chez lui sans voir personne, avachi dans son canapé à regarder la télé, luttant chaque minute contre la tentation d’aller récupérer les jumeaux à la garderie. Et s’il pensait avoir quelques heures de répit lorsqu’il se couchait, il se trompait lourdement. En effet, le petit garçon aux cheveux argentés semblait bien décidé à revenir hanter ses rêves, nuit après nuit, le faisant se questionner sur sa santé mentale. Désirait-il à ce point un enfant, pour que son cerveau lui en imagine un bien à lui ? Était-ce des rêves prémonitoires ?

— Est-ce que je rêve de mon futur enfant ? se demanda-t-il en se réveillant, au matin du troisième jour.

Encore chamboulé par sa nouvelle rencontre avec le petit, le jeune homme traîna un long moment au lit, à la revivre. Il ne le voyait que l’espace de quelques minutes à chaque fois, mais elles étaient toujours très intenses. Et cette fois l’était d’autant plus, que le petit avait réussi à lui donner son nom, avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres.

— Yazoo…, souffla-t-il, songeur. J’aurais eu l’idée d’appeler mon fils comme ça ? Sans doute pas…

Il soupira, déprimé par cette constatation, avant de poursuivre plus loin ses interrogations :

— Ou alors… c’est parce qu’il m’a dit s’appeler Yazoo en rêve que je déciderai de l’appeler Yazoo quand il naîtra ? Du coup, qui a choisi son prénom ? Lui ? Moi ? Personne ? 

L’argenté se gratta la tête, sentant qu’il s’embrouillait de plus en plus.

— Ou alors se serait sa mère ? D’ailleurs… qui peut-elle bien être ? Ça me paraît tellement irréaliste…

À plat ventre, il écrasa sa tête contre son matelas.

— Ou alors, il n’existe ou n’existera juste jamais, et comme Angeal le dit, je me fais du mal pour rien…

Contrarié par cette dernière phrase, il attrapa son oreiller pour le lancer de toutes ses forces au hasard dans la pièce. Malheureusement, celui-ci, taquin, décida de rebondir contre un mur pour lui revenir tout droit dans la tête. Hébété, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

— Je suppose que je l’ai bien cherché…

Il soupira, reposa l’objet en place, se demandant ce qu’il pouvait bien contenir pour rebondir de la sorte, puis décida d’enfin sortir de son lit pour se traîner jusqu’à la cuisine. 

Tandis que d’une main, il allumait sa bouilloire et sortait sa tasse, l’autre, elle, plongée dans son caleçon, grattait avec décomplexion la piqûre d’un moustique vicieux.

— Genesis n’avait pas tort, pour une fois, grogna-t-il. Toutes les plantes qu’Angeal ramène ont vraiment fini par nous ramener des insectes nuisibles...

Ses yeux suspicieux glissèrent vers le lierre en pot qu’il avait reçu du brun pour son anniversaire, et qui trônait tel un intrus sans gêne au beau milieu de sa table à manger. Il adressa à la plante un regard mauvais, puis se dirigea vers le sofa. Il déposa sa tasse fumante sur la table basse et se cala confortablement contre les coussins, tout prêt à entamer son troisième jour à végéter devant la télé, quand sa télécommande lui glissa des mains, délogeant une des piles qui roula sous le canapé. Avec un claquement de langue énervé, l’argenté se pencha en avant, et alors qu’il cherchait l’objet à tâtons, ses doigts tombèrent sur quelque chose de mou. Surpris, il s’en saisit et son visage se décomposa lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’il s’agissait du doudou lapin de petit Genesis. Il resta plusieurs secondes comme paralysé, la peluche en main, avant de totalement craquer.

— Et merde…

Ce carré de tissu à tête de lapin venait de faire sauter sa dernière bribe de volonté. Oubliant totalement la recherche de sa pile, le jeune homme bondit hors du canapé et fonça dans sa chambre. Il enfila le premier pantalon qui lui tomba sous la main : un jogging gris foncé, tâché de bave de bébé. Attacha en un chignon sommaire ses cheveux mêlés, puis fonça à la tour Shinra sans même prendre la peine de fermer sa porte derrière lui.

Lorsque, les joues légèrement rosées dues à sa course, il posa le pied dans le hall du bâtiment, il ne put s’empêcher de remarquer, pour une fois, que tout le monde – de la simple œillade discrète, au regard insistant – avait tourné les yeux dans sa direction. Il n’aurait pas su dire si le phénomène venait de sa tenue ou des rumeurs concernant sa paternité, et ne se sentait pas d’engager la conversation avec le premier venu pour avoir sa réponse. En conséquence, le jeune homme s’engouffra dans le premier ascenseur vide qui se présenta, et dissuada d’un froncement de sourcil deux employés de monter à sa suite, échappant ainsi à leur jugement silencieux. 

Une fois arrivé à son étage, Sephiroth sentit les paumes de ses mains commencer à devenir moites. 

— Ok, restons calme, tout va bien se passer…se murmura-t-il, redoutant qu’on ne le laisse pas repartir avec les jumeaux.

Il inspira un grand coup, se dirigera vers la porte de la garderie et l’ouvrit. Il en traversa ensuite le couloir, notant au passage, en regardant au travers des vitres que l’endroit était bien plus animé que la fois précédente. Une bonne trentaine d’enfants d’environ deux à dix ans, jouaient tranquillement dans les deux premières salles, quant à la troisième, l'argenté constata, là aussi, que nettement plus de bébés s’y trouvaient.

Dans l’encadrement de la porte de la salle restée ouverte, le jeune homme se racla la gorge pour s’annoncer aux deux employées présentes qui, dos à lui, ne pouvaient pas le voir.

— Gé… général Sephiroth? C’est vous ? s’enquit l’une d’elles, une main plaquée devant la bouche, sous le coup de la surprise.

Même s’il n’excellait pas dans l’art de déchiffrer les émotions des autres, dans ses yeux, l’argenté pouvait pourtant clairement lire « Mais qu’est-ce qu’il vous est arrivé ? ». Avec un soupir las, il détourna la tête et croisa son reflet dans une vitre. Il ne se vit pas aussi nettement qu’à travers un miroir, bien entendu, mais tout de même assez pour remarquer ses épis, ses cernes ainsi que son look débraillé.

— J’ai… vraiment très mal dormi ces derniers jours, se contenta-t-il de donner pour toute explication.

L’employée lui adressa un sourire d’excuse et l’invita à pénétrer plus avant dans la pièce.

— Je suppose que vous venez récupérer les jumeaux ? demanda-t-elle, sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

L’argenté hocha la tête dans le vent, la jeune femme s’étant déjà retournée pour le conduire auprès des enfants. 

— Ils ont été très sages, lui apprit-elle, désignant deux berceaux côte à côte.

Elle ajouta quelque chose après ça, mais Sephiroth, les yeux rivés sur les petits qu’il avait l’impression de ne pas avoir vu depuis une éternité, n’entendit qu’une bouillie de mots inintelligible. Ce n’est que lorsqu’elle revint à lui avec la poussette qu’il daigna enfin lui accorder de nouveau de l’intérêt.

Le cœur battant et avec la sensation de commettre un méfait vissé aux entrailles, le jeune homme installa fébrilement les deux petits dans leurs cosys respectifs, puis fila pratiquement comme un voleur sous le regard interloqué des deux employées.

— Dis… Tu ne l’as pas trouvé un peu bizarre, le général ? demanda l’une d’elle, tout en berçant un petit malheureux.

— Tu veux dire, en dehors de sa tenue ? se moqua gentiment l’autre. Il a l’air complètement déphasé.

— Je suppose qu’il a encore du mal à se faire à sa paternité. Ça ne doit pas être simple à son âge et avec son genre de vie...

— Oui, sans doute…

Les deux jeunes femmes soupirèrent de concert, désolées pour lui.

De son côté, Sephiroth, dans l’ascenseur, tapotait avec nervosité la poignée de sa poussette. Même s’il venait de récupérer les jumeaux, il ne se sentait pas tranquille pour autant. Les chances de croiser un indésirable sur le chemin du retour étaient certes faibles, elles n’étaient pas inexistantes pour autant. Aussi, quand les portes s’ouvrirent enfin sur le hall de la tour, l’estomac de l’argenté se contracta un peu plus. Il s’extirpa de l’appareil, focalisa son esprit sur les portes d’entrée du bâtiment, et s’y dirigea d’un pas rapide. La tête baissée dans l’espoir vain de moins attirer l’attention sur lui, il comptait à voix basse le nombre de mètres le séparant de la sortie, quand une voix derrière lui l’interpella.

— Seph!

Dans un grognement frustré, le jeune homme s’immobilisa. À une dizaine de mètres de la sortie, c’était trop bête. De mauvaise grâce, il se tourna vers la provenance de la voix de son ami, et son visage perdit aussitôt ses couleurs, comme il constata qu’il n’était pas seul.

— Ge… Genesis ?!

Les doigts fermement agrippés à sa poussette, il hésita deux secondes à fuir. D’ailleurs, si l’opération n’avait pas comporté de risques pour les jumeaux, il l’aurait sans doute fait. Au lieu de ça, il resta immobile, redoutant ce qu’Angeal avait bien pu dire au roux.

Passé le choc de voir face à lui un Sephiroth aussi éloigné qu’on puisse l’être du parfait soldat d’élite qu’il incarnait d’ordinaire, un sourire moqueur s’étira sur les lèvres du banoran.

— Eh bien, mon pauvre Sephiroth… On dirait que la paternité ne te réussit pas !

Interloqué, l’argenté interrogea Angeal du regard. Impossible, le brun n’aurait encore rien dit à Genesis ? Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à le lui demander, mais le roux, ayant visiblement d’autres vacheries à ajouter, fut plus rapide. 

— Honnêtement, j’avoue que je suis un peu surpris, avoua-t-il. Pour tout dire, j’aurais parié qu’Angeal était le père.

— Genesis… soupira l’intéressé.

— Quoi ? C’est vrai ! Avoue que c’est plus surprenant que ces petites choses soient l’œuvre de monsieur le soldat d’élite parfait, plutôt que de toi !

Les dents serrées, Sephiroth ne répondit pas.

— Gen’, je t’en prie, pour ton propre bien, boucle-là !

Le roux fronça les sourcils, le ton froid et sec de la phrase lui déplaisait fortement. Aussitôt, il se retourna vers son ami dans le but de lui faire connaître sa façon de penser, mais surpris par son air aussi grave que furieux, il jugea plus judicieux de s’abstenir -- pour une fois --. 

— Je crois qu’il faut qu’on parle sérieusement, tous les trois ! ajouta ensuite le brun, le regard tournant alternativement d’un ami à l’autre. Sephiroth, rendez-vous à ton appartement dans heure !

De mauvaise grâce, l’argenté hocha la tête. Et sans un regard pour Genesis, il se dirigea d’un pas soutenu vers la sortie du bâtiment, bien décidé à profiter le plus possible de ses derniers instants de tranquillité avec les jumeaux, avant que tout soit bouleversé.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Une fois rentré chez lui, Sephiroth déplia aussitôt un des lits parapluies à côté de son canapé, afin d’y coucher les deux petits somnolents. 

_Inutile d’installer les deux lits_ , pensa-t-il. _Dans une heure je devrais rendre les enfants, de toute manière…_

— Tsss, c’était bien la peine d’acheter tout ce matériel… Qu’est-ce qui m’est passé par la tête d’imaginer que je pourrais les garder avec moi. À moins d’un miracle, je n’aurais jamais aucun droit sur ces gosses…

Il avança une main dans le lit et caressa doucement la tignasse rousse de petit Genesis, lequel, à moitié endormi, agita mollement ses bras et bailla en émettant un petit bruit qui fit fondre le cœur de l’argenté.

— Un miracle... répéta-t-il, maussade. 

Il s’installa dans son sofa ou il passa tout son temps à regarder les jumeaux dormir, tandis que son cerveau – et ce malgré ces nombreuses tentatives pour penser à autre chose -- s’obstinait à explorer les possibilités de pouvoir les garder avec lui. 

— Arrête de te faire du mal… se réprimanda-t-il, secouant la tête dans l’espoir de chasser ces pensées. Ça ne sert à rien de chercher. Je pourrais y réfléchir autant que je veux, aucun plan ne pourra faire de moi leur père biologique…

En prononçant ces mots, l’image de Genesis s’imposa à son esprit, parant aussitôt son visage d’une grimace désagréable. Le roux avait beau être l’un de ses seuls amis, pour l’heure Sephiroth était beaucoup trop amer pour le considérer autrement que comme un obstacle à son envie viscérale de paternité.

Alors que l’heure de répit allouée par Angeal touchait à sa fin, l’argenté n’aurait pas su dire si elle était passée trop vite ou trop lentement tant les sentiments se contredisaient en lui. D’une part, il aurait souhaité que le temps se fige pour profiter à loisir des jumeaux, mais de l’autre, il n’en pouvait plus d’attendre que la discussion arrive, afin d’enfin savoir ce qu’il allait advenir d’eux. 

  


Au sortir de l’ascenseur de sa résidence, Genesis râlait. Et à dire vrai, depuis l’annonce d’Angeal, il n’avait cessé de râler sans discontinuer, ne prenant pas même de pause, ne serait-ce que pour respirer. 

— Et voilà ! s’écriait-il, à l’adresse d’un Angeal blasé. On est arrivé, maintenant ! Alors, tu vas la cracher ta pastille ? Pourquoi ce rendez-vous ici ?

— Tu permets qu’on soit entrés chez Sephiroth, oui ? Ça ne va pas te tuer d’attendre 30 malheureuses secondes de plus, si ? soupira le brun, indiquant la porte de chez l’argenté, à une vingtaine de mètres.

Genesis renifla avec dédain. 

— Non mais qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Que je suis à ta disposition quand tu le désires ? Tu ferais mieux de te montrer au moins un peu reconnaissant que j’ai accepté de te suivre ! Je te signale que je suis un homme occupé, moi !

Angeal leva les yeux au ciel. 

— Hé ! Je t’ai vu, tu sais !

— Moi aussi ! répliqua le brun. J’ai bien vu à quel point tu étais occupé quand je t’ai retrouvé à la tour, tout à l’heure, en train de proposer un resto à cette cadre des ressources humaines.

— Ce… ça n’a rien à voir. C’était parfaitement professionnel ! Et puis je rentre à peine de mission, tu sais comment c’est ! Je dois taper mon rapport et… tout un tas d’autres choses... Je n’ai pas une minute à moi ! Donc je te fais une grosse fleur, là, tu t’en rends bien compte ? Toi qui n’as même pas pris 5 secondes pour me féliciter à mon retour ! 

Devant l’air parfaitement sérieux de son ami d’enfance, Angeal se demanda un instant s’il devait rire ou pleurer, et leva les yeux de plus belle. 

— Et... tu es au courant que tu viens de perdre volontairement une minute de ton si précieux temps pour me dire ça ? fit-il remarquer.

Ne lui laissant pas le loisir de répliquer, il le doubla dans le couloir et gagna en vitesse la porte de chez l’argenté.

— Je t’assure que cette discussion ne sera agréable pour personne, alors rend nous service à tous les trois et essaie de ne pas entrer chez Seph en gueulant, d’accord !

Tout comme dans le hall de la tour un peu plus tôt, l’air qu’affichait le jeune homme le dissuada de répondre. Aussi, tout en se demandant d’où son ami tirait sa soudaine capacité le réduire au silence, Genesis s’approcha de la porte à son tour. Cela dit, il ne comptait pas le laisser s’en tirer à si bon compte, et une fois cette histoire de discussion réglée, il entendait bien prendre Angeal entre quatre yeux pour lui signifier qu’il n’appréciait que moyennement sa méthode visant à le faire taire. Il en était là de sa réflexion lorsque l’argenté – pas vraiment en meilleur état qu’une heure auparavant – leur ouvrit la porte, la mine crispée.

— Bonjour l’accueil, marmonna le roux.

Un coup de coude du brun accueillit sa remarque. 

— Gen’, bon sang…

— Quoi ? J’ai pas gueulé, que je sache ! lança-t-il. Si on ne peut même plus émettre une simple opinion !

— Apprend à lire un minimum l’ambiance…

— Laisse, Angeal…, répondit Sephiroth, las. Et puis de toute façon, c’est s’il se montrait avenant que je commencerais à m’inquiéter.

Sur ces paroles, il s’écarta, invitant ses deux amis à entrer. L’estomac noué, il referma la porte derrière eux et vint possessivement agripper un coin du lit parapluie, tandis que les deux autres s’installaient sur son sofa. 

— Bon alors ! Maintenant qu’on est là, tu vas enfin me dire de quoi il faut qu’on parle tous les trois, exactement ?

Les bras croisés, le sourcil froncé, le roux, de plus en plus contrarié, battait le sol avec son pied. 

— Tu… n’en a vraiment aucune idée ?

— Puisque je te le demande ! Tout ce que je sais, c’est que ça ne va pas être agréable, visiblement, alors ne te fais pas prier, accouche !

Angeal prit une profonde inspiration, tandis que Sephiroth resserrait jalousement sa prise sur le bord du lit. 

— Tu… ne voudrais pas jeter un œil aux jumeaux ? proposa-t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment comment annoncer la bombe à son caractériel ami d’enfance.

— Quoi ? Quel rapport ? 

Le roux fronça les sourcils. 

— Oh, je peux t’assurer que ça en a un…

Commençant à se demander si le brun n’avait pas une case en moins, Genesis soupira. Il se tourna vers le lit, s’appuya contre la rambarde et posa la tête contre son avant-bras, s’offrant une vue optimale sur les deux petits occupants. 

— Hum… laissa-t-il échapper, ne sachant pas bien quoi en penser.

De son côté, de plus en plus stressé, Sephiroth ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un claquement de langue. Genesis leva un regard interrogatif vers, lui, mais celui-ci se détourna. Le roux haussa les épaules, puis baissa de nouveau les yeux vers les jumeaux quelques secondes, avant de revenir à Angeal. 

— Bon… j’ai vu ! Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qu’il se passe, maintenant ? J’ai pas la nuit je te rappelle !

— Non mais tu es certain d’avoir bien regardé ? insista le brun. Vraiment ? Et, il n’y a pas quelque chose qui te saute aux yeux, chez ces deux petits ?

Genesis poussa une plainte agacée. Venant se frotter le menton, il observa une nouvelle fois les deux bébés, ne comprenant pas du tout où son ami voulait en venir. 

— Alors ?

— Alors quoi ? C’est peut-être très clair pour toi qui voit exactement de quoi tu parles, mais en ce qui me concerne, j’aurais besoin d’un complément d’information !

Incrédule, Angeal se demanda si le roux le faisait exprès. 

— Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne vois pas la ressemblance !?

 _« La ressemblance ? »_

Genesis regarda alternativement le brun, Sephiroth, puis les jumeaux. 

— Une ressemblance, hein… C’est vrai qu’en y regardant de plus près…

Il plissa légèrement les yeux comme pour mieux y voir, tandis que les deux autres retenaient leur souffle. 

— Celui-là, hésita-t-il, pointant du doigt petit Genesis, ressemble un peu à Sephiroth, non ? Quant à l’autre… Angeal, c’est vraiment ton portrait craché, mon vieux ! s’exclama-t-il, très sérieux, à l’attention du brun.

Sidéré, Angeal resta muet quelques secondes, la bouche entrouverte sur une expression incrédule. 

— Du coup… qui est le père ? poursuivit Genesis, perdu. Je me doute que vous ne les avez pas faits ensemble, mais…

— Bordel, Genesis ! coupa Angeal. Tu te fous de nous, c’est pas possible autrement ! 

Outré et sincèrement perdu, ce n’est que par égard pour les deux bébés que le roux se retint de lui hurler dessus. 

— Écoute-moi bien… Je ne suis pas venu ici pour jouer aux devinettes et encore moins pour me faire malmener par toi !

À bout de patience, le jeune homme se leva d’un coup. 

— Alors maintenant tu as dix secondes pour me dire ce que tu voulais, pas une de plus ! décréta-t-il, bras croisés sur son torse.

Embêté, le brun regarda Sephiroth, lequel détourna les yeux. 

_« Génial...qu’est-ce que je fais, maintenant ? »_

Il commençait à douter. Devait-il vraiment tout dire à Genesis, alors que celui-ci ne pensait pas même une seconde être le père ? Et puisque Sephiroth voulait les garder…

Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser son ami d’enfance dans l’ignorance, même pour arranger tout le monde. Et puis c’est le genre de secret qui finit toujours par se savoir, alors pourquoi hésiter ? Genesis devait savoir… 

— Tic-tac , Angeal ! 

Le roux, à deux doigts de partir, leva un sourcil, commençant à douter d’avoir une réponse.

Sorti de ses réflexions, le brun sentit la pression monter. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sans lui avoir rien dit, car il sentait bien que plus il tarderait, plus il lui serait compliqué de lâcher cette bombe. Sans compter que sur ce coup, il était seul. Clairement, il ne pouvait pas compter sur Sephiroth pour l’aider. 

— Ok, ça suffit ! Quand monsieur sera enfin décidé à parler, qu’il m’envoie un message ! Moi, j’en ai ma claque !

— NON, ATTEND ! s’écria le brun. 

— Trop tard ! Au revoir !

— Genesis tu… tu es le père des jumeaux ! 

Un silence de plusieurs secondes accueillit la nouvelle. 

— je… Je suis quoi ? 

Les jambes coupées par la nouvelle, le jeune homme bascula en arrière et retomba lourdement sur le sofa, tandis que dans le lit, petite Genesis, réveillée en sursaut par la voix d’Angeal, commençait à pleurer. 

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Alors que Sephiroth, petite Genesis calée contre lui, allait et venait de part et d'autre de son appartement, la berçant délicatement pour la calmer, Genesis, encore sonné,regardait dans le vide. En effet, le jeune homme n'avait plus bougé d'un poil depuis l'annonce d'Angeal, une minute auparavant. Et plus inquiétant encore, il n'avait plus dit un mot.

Une nouvelle minute s'écoula avant que le brun, de plus en plus soucieux, ne décide de s'enquérir de son état.

— Gen… est-ce que ça va ? osa-t-il doucement, lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

L'intéressé releva la tête en émettant un son entre le ricanement et la plainte.

— Est-ce que ça va ? Tu me le demandes vraiment ?

Retrouvant d'un coup toute sa contenance, le roux se leva d'un bond. Il jeta un œil sévère en direction du lit ou petit Genesis dormait encore comme un bienheureux, et sentit la colère montrer en lui.

— Non mais je vois très bien ce que c'est ! s'exclama-t-il, à l'adresse de ses deux amis. C'est un coup monté !

Angeal et Sephiroth, surpris , se regardèrent sans comprendre.

— Un coup monté ? répéta l'argenté, levant un sourcil.

— Quoi d'autre ? répondit Genesis, sec. On trouve ces deux gosses sur le pallier juste avant mon départ, et pendant mon absence vous décrétez que ce sont les miens ! C'est commode !

— Gen'…

— Je vous l'ai dit pourtant, que je prenais toujours mes précautions, non ? coupa-t-il. Et d'ailleurs, si c'est réellement mes enfants, pourquoi j'entends partout que c'est Sephiroth le père ?

— Ce… c'est ma faute, admit l'argenté. Je suis tombé sur des membres de mon fan club au magasin pour enfants et… une chose en entraînant une autre, elles ont pensé que j'étais le père. Je… je n'ai pas démenti, et quand l'une d'entre elles a posté un article à ce sujet par la suite, la rumeur à commencé à se répandre…

— hum…

Perplexe, Genesis fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas bien comprendre.

— Tu n'as pas démenti ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas démenti ? À moins que tu sois vraiment le père, ça n'a aucun sens !

— Ça n'a pas de sens pour toi qui ne veux pas de ces deux petits, répondit Sephiroth, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais moi… dès que je les ai vus, j'ai eu envie d'être leur père. Alors je suppose que je n'ai pas démenti parce que l'espace de quelques secondes, j'avais envie d'y croire…

Le roux se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

— Et tu ne peux pas y croire parce que toi aussi tu es persuadé que je suis le père, c'est ça ?

Sephiroth hocha faiblement la tête.

— Donc, vous en êtes vraiment persuadés ? Ce n'est pas juste une machination pour me les coller sur le dos…

— Bien sûr que non, voyons ! intervint Angeal. Crois moi, personne d'autre que Sephiroth n'aurait eu plus envie d'en être le père ! Ce n'est pas franchement de gaieté de cœur qu'on t'annonce ça !

Agacé au plus haut point par la situation, le jeune homme se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant.

— Alors pourquoi ne pas les lui laisser, si il les veut ? envoya-t-il, comme si c'était l'évidence.

Serrant un peu plus la petite contre lui, l'argenté sentit son cœur battre tellement fort et tellement vite qu'il en eut mal.

— Tu es sérieux ? Tu serais prêt à lui abandonner tes enfants comme ça ?

Luttant contre la furieuse envie d'encastrer son ami d'enfance dans un mur, Genesis prit une grande inspiration.

— Mais puisque je me tue à répéter que ce n'est pas moi ! cracha-t-il entre ses dents. C'est tout de même incroyable cet acharnement ! C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi on m'accuse d'être le père, à la fin ? À un moment il va quand même falloir m'éclairer ! Dites moi une bonne fois pour toute ce qui vous permet d'affirmer que c'est moi, qu'on rigole un peu !

Sur de lui, le jeune homme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit.

Embêté Angeal tenta de capter le regard de Sephiroth, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas toujours pas décidé à l'aider. Aussi, c'est résigné à devoir porter seul la responsabilité d'annoncer les nouvelles qui fâchent, que le brun se lança enfin :

— Eh bien… Disons que la chose nous a sautée aux yeux lorsqu'on a vu que les jumeaux étaient roux, et…

— Est-ce que c'est une blague ? l'interrompit le banoran. Tu es en train de me dire que je me retrouve père par défaut parce que les mômes sont roux ? Vraiment ? Et aucun de vous ne vous ne s'est dit que c'était peut-être la mère qui était rousse ?

— Bien sur que si ! Et si seulement tu m'avais laissé finir, je t'aurais dit qu'on en avait discuté, et que ni Seph ni moi n'avons eu de relation avec une femme rousse… Du coup, il ne restait plus que toi.

Genesis, se sentant pris au piège, resta silencieux quelques secondes, le temps pour son cerveau de trouver la faille. Il y en avait forcément une, puisqu'il n'était pas le père !

— Ah ! s'exclama-t-il soudain, victorieux, frappant du poing dans sa main. Vous n'avez pas eu de relation avec une rousse, hein ? Vous en êtes absolument certains ?

— Où veux-tu en venir, Gen…

— Au fait que les colorations existent, mon cher ! Et que vous pourriez très bien avoir connu une rousse sans même le savoir !

N'ayant pas du tout envisagé cette éventualité, Angeal se sentit idiot.

— Je vais vous dire ce qu'il va se passer maintenant, poursuivit Genesis, beaucoup plus à l'aise à l'idée de reprendre l'avantage sur la situation. Vous vous débrouillez comme vous voulez avec ces deux gosses, mais en ce qui me concerne, plus question de se référer à moi comme étant leur père ! Et comme apparemment ma simple parole n'a pas la moindre valeur, je m'en vais de ce pas faire un test ADN !

Ce faisant, il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte d'entrée ou il s'immobilisa.

— Ah… C'est vrai qu'il faut que j'emmène les mômes, pour ça…

— Je… Je viens aussi ! décréta Sephiroth, pas très rassuré à l'idée de laisser les jumeaux seuls avec Genesis. Et je pense que vais faire le test, moi aussi.

Dans la foulé, il se rapprocha de la poussette, dans laquelle il installa petite Genesis, tandis que le roux tournait les yeux vers son ami d'enfance, l'interrogeant du regard.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules en soupirant.

— Je vais venir faire le test, moi aussi. déclara-t-il. Tant qu'à faire...

Après plusieurs minutes de négociation sur le pallier, pour choisir l'endroit où ils allaient effectuer leurs tests, les trois SOLDATs se décidèrent pour une clinique du secteur quatre, dans laquelle Angeal connaissait un médecin qui lui était redevable et qui saurait se montrer discret. Cependant, n'ayant pas de rendez-vous, élite ou non, les trois compères durent tout de même patienter plus de 2 heures avant d'enfin procéder à leurs prélèvements.

— Eh ben, on a connu plus rapide ! bougonna Genesis, s'installant au volant de la voiture de fonction qu'ils avaient emprunté.

— Étant donné qu'on est arrivés à l'improviste, ça aurait pu être bien plus long, fit remarquer Angeal, prenant place côté passager.

— Je parlais des trois jours de délai avant de recevoir les résultats, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile !

— Du coup, je vais garder les petits le temps qu'on les reçoive. intervint Sephiroth.

Installé sur la banquette arrière, le jeune homme s'attelait à attacher correctement les jumeaux.

— Ton congé ne prenait pas fin demain ? s'enquit le brun.

— Après demain ! Mais s'il le faut, je demanderais quelques jours de plus…

— Et tu es vraiment certain que ce soit une bonne idée de les garder toi-même ? insista-t-il, inquiet.

— Et pourquoi ça n'en serait pas une ? répliqua Genesis. Si il a envie de les garder, qu'il les garde ! Plus important, maintenant qu'on en a terminé avec les tests pour le moment, que diriez-vous d'aller fêter le succès de ma mission quelque part ?

— Tu es sérieux ? Tu as vraiment le cœur à faire la fête dans un moment pareil ?

— Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie, mon pauvre ami ! Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de me détendre un peu ? Je te rappelle encore une fois, puisque visiblement tu m'as l'air bien borné, que je n'ai absolument aucune raison de me sentir inquiété par ce test, je l'ai passé uniquement pour ne plus voir cet air accusateur quand tu me regardes !

Angeal soupira, pressentant que la réalité n'allait pas être simple à encaisser pour le roux.

— Tu vois ! C'est exactement de ce genre de regard que je parle ! s'exclama le banoran, irrité.

— Garde donc les yeux sur la route alors, et tu ne le verra plus !

Genesis émit un grognement contrarié, couvert par le bruit du moteur qui démarrait. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre, avant de finalement se raviser.

— Tu as quelque chose à redire ?

— Je me disais juste que dans trois jours, quand on aura les résultats, tu n'aurais plus de quoi faire le malin, lâcha-t-il finalement.

— Pardon ?

— Tu m'as très bien entendu, Angeal.

Le brun haussa un sourcil et, poussant malgré lui un léger rire incrédule, lui répondit :

— Si tu le dis.

— Bien sûr ! Et je peux te le répéter ! Tu tiens pour acquis que je suis le père, mais je t'assure qu'un des deux gosses te ressemble ! Si tu ne le vois pas, c'est vraiment que tu es dans le déni !

— Bien sûr, Genesis, bien sûr… commenta le brun. _Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité…_

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne dise plus rien. À la fois mal à l'aise et irrités, les deux amis ne savaient pas vraiment quoi dire pour apaiser la tension qui flottait dans l'air. Quant à Sephiroth, le jeune homme était si perdu dans la contemplation des deux petits, que rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

— Sephiroth, tu m'écoutes ?

— Hum ? Quoi ?

— Ah bravo ! On peut dire que je suis bien loti, aujourd'hui ! s'agaça Genesis. Entre celui-la – il désignait Angeal du menton – qui a décidé d'être contrariant, et l'autre qui n'écoute même pas… où va-t-on ! Ce n'est clairement pas avec vous que je pourrais dignement célébrer mon retour de mission !

— Eh bien vas-y donc avec la DRH que tu draguais tout à l'heure, elle se fera sans doute un plaisir de t'accompagner ! répliqua le brun.

— Premièrement, je répète que je ne la draguais absolument pas, monsieur ! Mais maintenant que tu m'en parles, c'est peut-être ce que je devrais faire ! Elle sera sous doute de bien meilleure compagnie que vous deux !

— Parfait, dans ce cas.

— Parfait, oui !

La fin du trajet se déroula dans un silence glacial. Arrivé sur le parking de leur immeuble, le roux attendit que ses deux collègues descendent de voiture, salua vaguement Sephiroth et redémarra aussitôt, sans un mot pour Angeal.

— Il a embarqué ma poussette… fit remarquer Sephiroth, contrarié, se retrouvant avec un cosy dans chaque main.

— Tu veux que je t'aide ? proposa Angeal.

Il tendit la main, prêt à prendre l'un des deux petits, mais l'argenté eu l'air encore plus contrarié, ne sachant visiblement pas lequel des deux jumeaux lui confier. Ne lui laissant pas plus longtemps le loisir de cogiter dans ce qui semblait être une impasse, le jeune homme attrapa un des deux cosys.

— Merci…, soupira son ami. Honnêtement, j'aurais jamais pu choisir lequel te confier.

Angeal secoua la tête, à la fois amusé et désolé.

— On en est à ce point là ?

Sephiroth donna un léger coup de coude à son collègue en guise de réponse, et celui-ci afficha un petit sourire, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur.

— On peut savoir ce qui t'amuse ? s'enquit l'argenté, appuyant de sa main libre sur le bouton d'appel.

— Rien… j'ai juste l'impression que tu vas un peu mieux.

— Parce que je les ai récupérés ! répondit-il, désignant tour à tour les occupants des deux cosys.

Dans son ton, Angeal cru déceler une pointe de rancœur. Il se figura qu'elle lui était destinée. Consciemment ou non, Sephiroth lui en voulait sans doute toujours de l'avoir poussé à laisser les petits à la garderie. Alors qu'ils montaient dans l'ascenseur, il se sentit un peu coupable.

— Tu… Tu penses qu'il faut prendre cette histoire de coloration au sérieux ? demanda-t-il soudain, histoire de combler le blanc pesant, entre eux.

— Est-ce que tu commencerais à t'inquiéter ?

— Peut-être un peu…, admit le brun. J'étais tellement persuadé, en voyant leurs cheveux, qu'ils étaient de Genesis… Je veux dire, il est roux, il multiplie les conquêtes…

— Il était le coupable idéal.

— Peut-être même un peu trop ? Et puis c'est vrai qu'il suffit d'une fois, alors…

— Dans trois jours on sera fixés de toute façon…

Angeal n'aurait pas pu le jurer, mais il cru voir le regard de son ami s'assombrir à cette phrase.

_« Bizarre, je pensais qu'il serait plus...enthousiaste ? La théorie de Genesis lui laisse encore une chance d'être le père, alors pourquoi cette mine sombre? À moins qu'il ne connaisse déjà le résultat de son test... »_

Il soupira, songeur, et le ding de l'ascenseur retentit.

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour les (très) rares personnes qui lisent cette fic de pas mettre à jour plus vite ><

Encore énervé par ses échanges avec Angeal, C'est légèrement sur les nerfs que Genesis retourna à la tour Shinra, où dès son arrivée, Lazard avait fondu sur lui comme un rapace sur une proie.

— Et alors, Mr Rhapsodos ? Je suppose que vous avez une bonne explication à me fournir ?

Genesis grimaça. Le vouvoiement ? L'emploi de son nom de famille ? Il avait forcément merdé quelque part… mais où ?

— Une explication ? répéta-t-il, l'air innocent et la surprise imprimée sur le visage.

— Au sujet de la réunion d'il y a deux heures, concernant ton rapport de mission ! précisa Lazard, réajustant ses lunettes. Tu avoueras que sans toi, c'est quand même nettement plus compliqué d'arriver à quelque chose ! Je peux savoir ce que tu avais de si important à faire, pour me laisser poireauter comme ça, sans penser à prévenir, ni même donner le moindre signe de vie ? Tu es au courant qu'un téléphone portable de fonction n'est pas une décoration ? Je ne compte plus le nombre de messages que j'ai laissé sur ton fichu répondeur !

Le roux se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Avec toute cette histoire, la réunion lui était totalement sortie de l'esprit. Il porta la main à la poche intérieure de sa veste, afin d'en sortir son téléphone, et remarqua qu'il ne l'avait plus.

— Merde… J'ai dû l'oublier chez seph… marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas pu me joindre.

— Si tu as quelque chose à dire, fais-en profiter les autres ! s'impatienta le directeur du SOLDAT.

— Je…euh… C'est à dire que j'ai eu une grave urgence personnelle, et la batterie de mon téléphone a lâché, mentit Genesis, tentant de minimiser sa faute.

Loin d'être dupe, Lazard lui jeta un regard en coin.

— Je vais te dire ce qu'il va se passer, maintenant. Tu vas gentiment bouger tes fesses jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement numéro 2, et une fois là-bas, tu t'occuperas de l'unité 1 des 3eme classes.

Il fit une pause et fixa Genesis avec un air semblant signifier « Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ? » Et au moment où le roux tournait les talons pour aller s'acquitter de ses tâches, Lazard ajouta :

— Et bien sûr, après ça tu t'occuperas de l'entraînement de l'unité 2 !

Le jeune homme retint une plainte entre ses dents. Il hocha faiblement la tête et attendit quelques secondes, pour s'assurer que le directeur n'ajoute rien avant de reculer en direction des ascenseurs. Mais à peine avait-il fait trois mètres que… :

— Et après ça, recommença Lazard.

_« Bon_ _sang… il faut que je m'en aille d'ici au plus vite ou il va continuer à me donner des tâches à faire jusqu'à demain. »_ pensa Genesis, roulant des yeux.

— Tu viendras à mon bureau, et là tu me feras enfin ce fichu rapport.

Le banoran ne répondit pas. Il resta quelques secondes sur place, certain que le directeur allait encore l'interrompre s'il tentait une nouvelle sortie. Mais celui-ci en avait réellement fini cette fois, et lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, ce fut uniquement pour lui demander de bien vouloir déguerpir au pas de course, au lieu de rester planté devant lui comme un piquet.

Outré, avec le désagréable certitude que Lazard venait tout simplement de se moquer de lui, c'est d'une humeur massacrante qu'il débarqua dans la salle d'entraînement, bien décidé à décharger tout le stress et la frustration de sa journée.

.

Après avoir épuisé jusqu'au dernier des membres du premier groupe de 3eme classe, c'est plus crevé que des vieux pneus qu'ils ressortirent tous de la salle – certains allant même jusqu'à conseiller à leurs camarades qui attendaient leur tour dans le couloir, de fuir tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore. –

Quittant la pièce à son tour, Genesis invita ceux du second groupe n'ayant pas pris la tangente à entrer dans la salle et à s'échauffer, en attendant qu'il revienne de sa pause-café.

— Vraiment, quelle corvée ! se plaignit-il. J'ai pas signé pour ça, moi.

Arrivé devant les distributeurs, il poussa le bouton qui l'intéressait, et s'adossa au mur en attendant que sa commande soit prête.

— Genesis ? fit alors une voix.

L'intéressé tourna la tête dans la direction du son et haussa un sourcil, surpris de découvrir la DRH qu'il « n'était pas du tout en train de draguer » plus tôt dans la journée, à cet étage réservé à l'entraînement du SOLDATs

— Vous vous êtes perdue ? s'enquit-il.

Elle lui adressa un sourire.

— Pas vraiment. Je cherchais simplement quelqu'un... Et je crois bien que je viens de le trouver !

Genesis se redressa, arrangea un peu ses cheveux, puis lui rendit son sourire, satisfait de constater que son instinct fonctionnait toujours : cette femme avait bel et bien des vues sur lui.

Plus âgée que le jeune homme d'une petite dizaine d'année et plutôt sûre d'elle, l'employée n'était pas du genre à y aller par quatre chemins lorsqu'elle désirait quelque chose : Genesis, dans le cas présent. Quitte à venir le débusquer elle-même sur son lieu de travail pour lui proposer un dîner en tête à tête.

Surpris par l'invitation, le banoran mit un petit moment à répondre. N'ayant pas l'habitude de se faire draguer aussi frontalement, il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. Finalement, après une rapide concertation avec lui-même, il en vint à la conclusion que cette expérience, bien que nouvelle, tombait à point nommé. Il accepta donc la proposition, attrapa son café, pris poliment congé auprès de la DRH et retourna au pas de course dans la salle d'entraînement, bien décidé à en finir le plus vite possible, pour enfin fêter comme il se devait son retour.

_« Ça sera ma meilleure soirée de fin de mission »_ tenta de se convaincre Genesis. _« Comme si j'avais besoin de ces deux rabat-joies_ _pour prendre du bon temps… Au moins, je n'aurais pas à subir les remarques d'Angeal_ _sur mes dépenses… ni celles de Sephiroth, nous rappelant de ne pas rentrer trop tard tous les quarts d'heures. »_

L'entraînement du deuxième groupe de troisièmes classes fut si intense qu'il dura moitié moins longtemps que le précédent. Ce qui n'empêcha cependant pas les jeunes SOLDATS d'en ressortir encore plus cassés que leurs prédécesseurs, lâchant çà et là de charmants commentaires au sujet de leur instructeur, tels que « sadique », « tortionnaire » et autres « bourreau » …

Le bourreau en question, heureux d'en avoir fini plus vite que prévu avec ce qu'il considérait plus comme une corvée qu'autre chose, décida de mettre à profit le temps gagné pour prendre une bonne douche avant de filer voir Lazard.

_« Tout se goupille très bien, finalement »_ _pensa-t-il, une fois arrivé devant le bureau de son supérieur._ _« J'expédie_ _ce rapport, et à moi la liberté ! »_

Confiant, le jeune homme toqua plusieurs fois à la porte pour s'annoncer, puis ouvrit dans la foulé sans attendre de réponse. Surpris de tomber dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre, il fronça un sourcil.

— Directeur ? appela-t-il, cherchant à tâtons l'interrupteur.

Une fois celui-ci pressé, son deuxième sourcil se fronça devant l'évidence : l'endroit était vide.

— Sérieusement ?

Il soupira, ressortit du bureau et jeta un œil à la feuille de papier pliée, épinglée sur la porte, dont il avait ignoré la présence en arrivant. Après tout, peut-être lui était-elle destinée ?

Avec un claquement de langue agacé, il la décrocha et lut :

_Je reviens dans un instant ! Ps : Genesis, tu peux attendre à l'intérieur !_

Encore plus agacé, il froissa la note avant de pénétrer de nouveau dans le bureau où il commença à faire les cents pas.

Cinq minutes passèrent, puis dix… et Genesis s'immobilisa, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

— C'est quand même étrange cette histoire. « Je reviens dans un instant » répéta-t-il, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir éteint la lumière ?

Dix nouvelles minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles le roux avait trouvé un nouveau passe-temps : donner de petits coups de chaussure dans un des pieds du bureau de Lazard.

— Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ?

Il tira le fauteuil de son patron, puis s'y laissa tomber sans aucun scrupule. Posant ses coudes sur le bureau, il croisa ses doigts et vint poser le menton contre le dos de ses mains. C'est alors que son attention se porta sur l'ordinateur éteint de son supérieur.

— C'est à se demander s'il a vraiment l'intention de revenir... Même sa veste n'est plus là ! nota-t-il, après un coup d'œil au porte-manteau, dans un coin de la pièce.

D'interminables minutes plus tard, après avoir dû par deux fois se raisonner afin de s'empêcher de partir, Genesis n'y tenait plus.

— Bon… ça commence à bien faire, maintenant !

Il rangea son exemplaire de Loveless, ouvert pour passer le temps, avant de quitter le fauteuil de Lazard, le replaçant correctement d'un petit coup de genou. Cette fois-ci, fini d'attendre, il ne resterait pas une seconde de plus, peu importe que le directeur lui fasse payer de lui avoir posé un deuxième lapin dans la même journée.

— J'ai perdu mon temps, et me voilà en retard pour mon rendez-vous, maintenant… grommela-t-il. Pour quoi je vais passer…

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau il avança le bras vers la poignée et eut à peine le temps de la voir pivoter, avant de prendre la porte dans le nez.

— Oh mon dieu, je suis vraiment désolée !

Mortifiée, la DRH, responsable malgré elle de cette attaque à porte armée se plaqua les mains contre le visage.

–- Je vais finir par croire que cette journée est maudite ! pesta Genesis, massant doucement son nez douloureux.  
Il leva ensuite le regard vers son agresseur, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

— Vous ? s'étonna-t-il. Mais que faites-vous ici ?

— Eh bien, je suis venue vous chercher. répondit-elle, comme-ci la chose allait d'elle-même.

— Me chercher ?

— Oui ! À vrai dire, avant de vous retrouver près des salles d'entraînement, j'étais déjà venue à cet étage dans l'espoir de vous trouver… C'est là que j'ai croisé le directeur Lazard. Il m'a demandé la raison pour laquelle je vous cherchais, et lorsque j'ai répondu que je compter vous inviter, il m'a répondu que si je voulais faire ça, je devais vous retrouver ici, mais 15 minutes après l'heure convenue de notre rendez-vous.

— Quoi ?! s'exclama le roux, incrédule.

— … Et il a ajouté « ça lui fera les pieds à ce petit arrogant, on ne me pose pas de lapin sans en subir les conséquences ! »

— Non mais je rêve ! Il m'a délibérément fait poireauter tout seul pour se venger ?! Et vous étiez dans le coup ! ajouta-t-il, amer, à l'adresse de l'employée.

— À vrai dire, je ne savais pas qu'il allait vous laisser seul à attendre, se défendit-elle, sinon je serais venue plus tôt… Je pensais plutôt qu'il allait vous donner du travail jusqu'à ce que vous ratiez l'heure du rendez-vous…

Sceptique, Genesis haussa un sourcil, plus vraiment certain d'être d'humeur à sortir.

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dites, si y a des gens qui lisent cette histoire, vous pouvez m'envoyer "coucou" en commentaire ? Histoire que je sache que vous existez vraiment ? xD

Il était près de minuit lorsqu’Angeal quitta l’appartement de Sephiroth. Sur le pallier, les deux jeunes hommes s’échangeaient des politesses, quand l’ascenseur s’ouvrit à leur étage. Intrigués, ils tournèrent tous deux la tête pour découvrir un Genesis plus que contrarié. Celui-ci sortit de l’appareil, traversa le couloir d’un pas rapide et énervé, passant devant ses deux amis sans même leur adresser la parole.

— Mauvaise soirée ? tenta Angeal.

Occupé à retourner sa clé dans tous les sens afin que la malheureuse daigne enfin entrer dans sa serrure, le roux releva sur lui un regard rageur.

— À qui la faute ? aboya-t-il.

Le brun soupira et serra les dents pour s’empêcher de répliquer. Il connaissait assez son ami d’enfance pour savoir que s’il faisait l’erreur de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, celui-ci allait forcément se mettre à lui crier dessus. Aussi, il reporta son attention sur Sephiroth, lequel décida au même moment de passer la tête dans le couloir, un peu curieux de savoir pour quoi Genesis s’énervait, cette fois-ci.

— Quoi ? grogna le roux à la seconde ou il vit le visage de l’argenté poindre.

— J’ai comme dans l’idée qu’il n’a pas conclu avec la DRH, fit Angeal, à l’adresse de Sephiroth.

— Je t’entends, tu sais !

Lâchant rageusement sa clé récalcitrante par terre, le banoran fonça comme une torpille sur ses deux amis.

— Vous deux, là ! commença-t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment comment finir cette phrase. Franchement vous… vous…

Les deux intéressés se regardèrent, à la fois curieux et blasés de savoir quelle chose insignifiante ils avaient bien pu encore dire ou faire, pour mettre Genesis dans un état pareil.

— On t’écoute, comment on a bousillé ta soirée, surprends-nous !

Le jeune homme hésita un moment, un peu honteux du déroulement de sa soirée. Puis, la frustration prenant le pas sur sa fierté, il se décida à cracher le morceau.

— À cause de vous, je n’ai pas réussi à…

— À quoi ? l’encouragea Angeal, plus intéressé qu’il ne l’aurait cru.

— ...À lever le mât ! Tu es satisfait !

Un petit moment de flottement suivit sa phrase.

— Pa… pardon ? bafouilla le brun, pas vraiment certain d’avoir entendu correctement.

— Tu m’as très bien compris, Angeal ! gronda le roux, le visage virant légèrement au rouge. Après ma fin de journée plus que navrante , je n’étais plus vraiment d’humeur à fêter quoi que ce soit, j’ai même faillis rentrer directement… Et finalement, Crysta, c’est le nom de la DRH, m’a convaincu de finir la soirée chez elle… Par la déesse, si j’avais su…

Appuyé contre l’encadrement de sa porte, Sephiroth bras croisés, contaminé par la curiosité de son camarade, attendait la suite de l’histoire. N’ayant pas compris l’image employée par Genesis, il se demandait toujours pourquoi la soirée avait capoté.

— Et… au final, c’est notre faute parce que… ?

— Ne te fiches pas de moi ! Avec vos histoires d’enfants, là, ça m’a tout coupé !J’ai commencé à penser à ce qui pourrait arriver si il y avait un problème avec le préservatif… Du coup, on a eu beau s’y mettre à deux, pas moyen de la faire lever !

Venant tout juste de comprendre, l’argenté lâcha une petite exclamation qui lui valu un regard meurtrier.

— Hum…, répondit Angeal. Moi, tout ce que je vois là dedans, c’est que malgré tout ce que tu as pu nous dire, une partie de toi penses qu’il y a une possibilité que tu sois le père des jumeaux !

— Quoi ? Mais pas du…

— Bien sûr que si ! coupa le brun. Tu n’aurais pas eu d’angoisses à l‘idée de coucher comme tu le faisais jusqu’ici, sinon.

Genesis serra les dents.

–- Je… tu racontes vraiment n’importe quoi, mon pauvre ami !

Là dessus, il tourna les talons, fila d’un pas énervé jusqu’à sa porte d’entrée, ramassa sa clé sur le sol, ouvrit et claqua la porte si fort derrière lui que plusieurs habitants de l’immeuble d’en face vinrent à leur fenêtre voir de quoi il retournait.

Sephiroth et Angeal se regardèrent, puis soupirèrent de concert.

— Je savais bien que cette histoire l’inquiétait plus que ce qu’il voulait laisser croire.

— Reste à savoir ce qu’il va se passer quand on aura les résultats des tests, maintenant…, répondit l’argenté, la gorge nouée.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche, dans l’optique de lui adresser une parole rassurante, mais force était de constater que rien ne venait.

— Je… je crois que j’ai entendu un des jumeaux, mentit alors Sephiroth, afin de couper court au malaise naissant.

Pas dupe pour un sou, Angeal salua son ami et lui souhaita bonne nuit, avant de finalement s’en retourner chez lui.

De nouveau seul avec les petites têtes rousses, l’argenté soupira, un peu triste de voir Angeal partir malgré tout. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, puis se fit un chocolat chaud, tentant de profiter au mieux de l’instant présent. L’entreprise, cependant, se révéla compliqué, car toutes les trente secondes, son cerveau ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser au résultat des tests, et surtout à ce qui en découlerait.

— En toute honnêteté, je ne pense pas une seconde que vous soyez d’Angeal. Confia-t-il, regardant tour à tour les deux endormis. Et si vous êtes bien de Genesis, j’ai peut-être une chance de vous garder pour moi… Vous l’avez entendu, il a bien dit « pourquoi ne pas les lui laisser, si il les veut ? », n’est-ce pas…

Plus vraiment d’humeur, le jeune homme abandonna sa tasse à moitié pleine dans l’évier, partit se laver les dents, et alors qu’il se glissait dans son lit, une boule se reforma au creux de son estomac.

Le lendemain matin, alors que l’argenté se rendormait doucement après avoir nourri les jumeaux, un « toc-toc » significatif lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Avec une plainte ensommeillée, il roula sur le côté de son matelas, se leva, contourna le lit de petite Genesis, puis d’un pas traînant, se dirigea vers sa porte d’entrée. Il ouvrit dans un bâillement et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, un peu surpris de ne trouver personne en face de lui. Perplexe, il arqua un sourcil avant de passer la tête dans le couloir.

— Personne non plus…

Blasé, le jeune homme referma dans un grognement de mauvaise humeur et retourna se coucher.

Au même moment, dans l’ascenseur, Genesis, le cœur battant, essuyait une goutte de sueur qui perlait à son front, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour aller frapper chez Sephiroth.

« c’est complètement ridicule… Je n’ai aucune raison de me sentir obligé de prendre des nouvelles de ces deux mômes! »

Il donna un coup dans une des parois de la cabine.

« Tout ça, c’est de la faute d’Angeal ! Son insistance à vouloir me les coller sur le dos… c’est ridicule ! Je sais parfaitement que je me protège à chaque fois, pourtant… »

Un coup de pied lui échappa, cette fois.

« Tsss… encore un peu plus de deux jours, et tout sera réglé. La vie pourra reprendre son cour normalement. »

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, l’ascenseur ouvrit ses portes, et c’est un Genesis sur les nerfs qui en sortit pour prendre la direction de la tour shinra. Et si le jeune homme pensait pouvoir se détendre au moyen d’une bonne séance d’entraînement en solitaire, c’était sans compter sur Lazard, qui lui tomba dessus dès son arrivée. Ainsi que sur Crysta, la DRH, avec laquelle il se livra à un vrai jeu de cache-cache toute la journée, encore trop honteux à l’idée de l’affronter après les évènements de la veille.

Du coup, bien que n’ayant pas eu le loisir de se défouler à l’entraînement, c’est complètement claqué qu’il revint à son étage en début de soirée.

— Raaah, quelle journée ! se plaignit-t-il, avançant d’un pas lent dans le couloir. Presque arrivé à hauteur de l’appartement de Sephiroth, le roux ralentit l’allure, un peu incertain, puis finit par s’arrêter devant la porte. Les paumes un peu moites, il leva et abaissa sa main plusieurs fois, avant de finalement l’abattre contre la porte… et d’aussitôt le regretter.

À l’intérieur du logement, l’argenté tournait en rond autour de sa table basse, berçant petit Genesis contre son torse, tout en regardant d’un œil distrait une série qui l’avait hypnotisé toute la journée.En entendant frapper, il se retourna par réflexe et se cogna les tibias. Réprimant une plainte agacée, il contourna le meuble et alla ouvrir. À peu près certain de trouver Angeal sur le pallier, Sephiroth commença malgré lui à sourire, mais lorsqu’il se retrouva de nouveau face à un couloir vide, il commença à se poser des questions. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à refermer, le jeune homme entendit le bruit de l’ascenseur.Curieux, il décida de sortir voir.

— Angeal ?

— Euh, oui ? répondit l’intéressé, tout juste sorti de l’appareil.

— C’est toi qui a frappé ?

Le brun leva un sourcil.

— Frappé qui ?

— Contre la porte !

— Oh ! Non, c’est pas moi, tu vois bien que j’arrive tout juste. D’ailleurs je nous ai ramené à manger… fit-il, levant le sac plastique qu’il tenait à la main.

L’argenté invita son ami à entrer, puis jeta un dernier coup d’œil au couloir avant de refermer.

— Et donc ? s’enquit le brun, qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire de coups contre ta porte ?

— Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser… ça s’est déjà produit ce matin, et là, à l’instant, mais quand je vais ouvrir , il n’y a plus personne.

— Hum…

— Tu sais si Genesis est déjà rentré ?

— Aucune idée. Pourquoi ? Tu penses que c’est lui ?

— je ne sais pas, fit Sephiroth, songeur. Je me dit qu’il avait peut-être quelque chose à me dire, mais qu’il ne voulait pas tomber sur les jumeaux… Ou alors au contraire, qu’il voulait voir les jumeaux, mais qu’après tout le foin qu’il nous a fait, à nous jurer qu’il n’était pas le père et à nous traiter d’irresponsables, il s’est dégonflé avant que j’ouvre…

Angeal déposa son chargement sur la table avant de s’affaler dans le canapé.

— Connaissant l’animal, je pencherais plus pour la deuxième option ! répondit-il.

Il relava la tête, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Sephiroth, et ils ne purent s’empêcher d’afficher le même petit sourie moqueur.

— Et sinon, on peut savoir ce que tu fais torse nu ? demanda le brun, se grattant la tempe.

— Oh, ça ! Disons qu’à partir du deuxième vomi, je me suis dit suis dit que ça serait plus simple de ne plus mettre de t-shirt quand je les prends.

À ces mots, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et recoucha le petit, lequel agita un peu les bras en couinant. Se sentant un peu coupable de le reposer alors qu’il était encore pleinement réveillé, l’argenté se plia en deux pour venir doucement frotter son nez contre celui du nourrisson. Il lui donna ensuite sa tétine, jeta un œil rapide à petite Genesis, toujours endormie, avant passer un nouveau t-shirt – le dernier de sa modeste garde-robe – et de retourner au salon, où Angeal sortait leur repas de ses sacs.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit agitée, en grande partie due à une nouvelle rencontre onirique particulièrement éprouvante avec le petit Yazoo, Sephiroth se massait doucement les yeux dans son lit. 

— Bon sang… Je vais devenir fou à force de voir ce petit sans arrêt.

Un frisson lui parcourut l’échine. Il se recroquevilla quelques secondes sous son effet, puis alors qu’il s’étendait pour délasser ses membres raidis par la nuit, les « toc-toc » contre sa porte firent leur grand retour. Bien décidé à ne pas en laisser filer l’auteur, cette fois, Sephiroth bondit de son lit en un quart de seconde. Il fonça jusqu’à l’entrée sans même prendre le temps de s’habiller et ouvrit avec tant de précipitation que Genesis, juste derrière la porte, fit un bond en arrière. 

— Ah ! Enfin je te coince ! s’exclama l’argenté, le souffle court, replaçant ses cheveux correctement.

Pris au dépourvu, le roux regarda son ami de haut en bas et battit plusieurs fois des paupières. 

— Est-ce que… c’est une invitation ? 

— Pardon ?

— Tu es en slip, mon cher, lui fit remarquer Genesis. Et tu dis que tu veux ‘me coincer’, avoue qu’il y a de quoi se poser des questions ! 

Sephiroth leva les yeux au ciel. 

— Je sors juste de mon lit. Et je te signale que si tu n’avais pas pris la fâcheuse habitude de t’enfuir comme un voleur après avoir frappé, peut-être que j’aurais pu prendre le temps de m’habiller !

— Et qui te dis que c’était moi les fois précédentes ? répliqua le jeune homme.

Un silence gênant ainsi qu’un regard en biais accueillirent sa réponse. 

— Bon, ça va ! râla Genesis. Oui, c’était moi, t’es content ?

— Pourquoi, je devrais ?

Il y eut un nouveau moment de flottement, puis l’argenté reprit : 

— Tu comptes enfin me dire ce qui t’amène, ou je dois m’attendre à te voir continuer de jouer le fantôme du couloir. ?

Genesis prit une grande inspiration, mais au moment où il allait se lancer, l’un des jumeaux commença à pleurer.Il se décala un peu pour voir ce qui se passait, mais c’était peine perdue, impossible d’où il se tenait de voir la chambre de l’argenté. 

— Tu sais, si tu veux les voir, il suffit de le dire !

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, il tourna les talons pour aller s’occuper du petit contrarié. Hésitant, le roux piétina quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte, puis entra et fit quelques pas en direction de la chambre, avant de renoncer une nouvelle fois et de battre en retraite dans l’ascenseur. 

— Ah, Minerva! Mais pourquoi je fais ça ! Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir les voir encore une fois. Ça ne veux pas dire que j’ai quoi que ce soit à voir avec eux, au contraire, ça me conforterait sans doute dans l’idée que nous n’avons rien en commun… alors pourquoi je n’arrive pas à aller vers eux ?

Il appuya sur le bouton rez-de-chaussée et se prit la tête dans les mains. 

« C’est justement parce que tu as peur de te voir en eux que tu ne veux pas les voir » résonna une petite voix dans sa tête. 

— Raaah, la ferme ! lui répondit-il.

  
.  


Pendant ce temps, chez Sephiroth, le jeune homme, qui venait de changer petite Genesis, ne fut que moyennement surpris en retournant dans le salon, de constater que le roux avait de nouveau disparu. 

— On parie qu’il revient frapper ce soir ? fit-il au bébé dans ses bras, lequel lui répondit par une jolie bulle de bave.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il installa la petite dans un cosy près du canapé afin de la garder un peu auprès d’elle, maintenant qu’elle était réveillée, et alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, prendre de quoi petit-déjeuner, un bip familier retentit : son portable. Quand il mit la main dessus, une légère grimace se forma sur son visage au moment de lire le nom de l’expéditeur du message. Grimace qui s’étira un peu plus encore lorsqu’il le lut. 

— C’était à prévoir…, grommela-t-il.

De toute évidence, son supérieur semblait ne pas vraiment apprécier qu’il prolonge ses vacances improvisées. 

— C’est vrai qu’il va falloir que je retourne à la tour…

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu’il était en congé, et pourtant le SOLDAT lui semblait si loin, déjà. Il alluma la télé, mais ne parvint pas à suivre la moindre émission tant son cerveau était ailleurs.Chaque fois qu’il clignait des yeux, il entrevoyait des flashs de son passé. Son enfance, son adolescence… d’aussi loin qu’il puisse se souvenir et à son grand désarroi, il réalisa qu’à part se battre, il n’avait jamais vraiment rien fait d’autre. Et puis brusquement, la chose le frappa comme une gifle : 

— Pourquoi je fais ça… Pourquoi je me bats, en réalité ?

Il se massa les tempes, tentant de calmer un début de mal de tête. 

— Je suis doué pour ça… c’est certain. Mais si j’avais eu le choix, qu’aurais-je fait ?

Il se redressa, perdu. 

— Je… je n’ai jamais eu le choix. J’ai toujours fait ce qu’on me disait comme… comme une machine. Pourquoi je ne m’en rends compte que maintenant ?

Sa jambe commença à tressauter sous le coup du stress. Il la regarda quelques secondes sans comprendre, puis eut un petit rire désabusé, réalisant soudain. 

— On ne m’a jamais présenté d’autres perspectives d’avenir… Je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire autre chose.

L’argenté s’enfonça dans le canapé, prenant conscience qu’il n’avait aucune envie de retourner à la Shinra. 

— Ce que je veux, commença-t-il, regardant petite Genesis – qui cherchait maladroitement à mettre son pouce dans sa bouche –. C’est être père. Et pour ça, je ne peux pas rester au SOLDAT…

Le formuler à voix haute libéra Sephiroth autant que ça l’angoissa, car pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait devoir décider seul de ce qu’il voulait faire de sa vie. 

  
.  


Sur les coups de 19 heures, comme il l’avait pressenti, un “toc-toc” se fit de nouveau entendre contre sa porte. 

— C’est ouvert, Genesis, répondit-il, sans bouger de son canapé. Si tu veux entrer, fais-le, je ne vais pas me lever pour me retrouver face à un couloir vide une fois de plus !

Suite à sa phrase, il ne se passa rien durant plus d’une minute, puis soudain, la porte s’ouvrit. 

— Tiens donc, je pensais que tu t’étais de nouveau enfui !

Pour toute réponse, le roux poussa un grognement contrarié avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, jetant des regards un peu partout. 

— Les jumeaux sont dans ma chambre, si c’est ce que tu cherches !

— Hum… répondit le banoran.

Il s’approcha à hauteur de l’argenté et le poussa sans aucune gêne pour se faire une place sur le canapé. 

— Je t’en prie, fais comme chez toi…, soupira Sehpiroth.

Ignorant volontairement toute l’ironie de la phrase, le jeune homme s’étala un peu plus et commença à examiner un par un les documents qui s’étalaient sur la table basse. 

— « Bien choisir son métier », « Réussir sa reconversion », « Quelle formation pour vous»… Qu’est-ce que c’est que tout ça ?

— Des livres, comme tu le vois ! Je suis passé les acheter tout à l’heure, pendant que je promenais les petits.

— Je le vois bien que ce sont des livres, répondit Genesis, un peu agacé. Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire. Tu comptes quitter la Shinra ou quoi ? demanda-t-il, avec un sourire incrédule.

— C’est si incroyable que ça ? 

— Quoi ? Parce que c’est vrai ? Tu comptes vraiment partir ?

— Je l’envisage, oui. Je veux dire… Avec ces deux petits, je me suis rendu compte que je…

— Alors ça, ce n’est pas croyable ! le coupa Genesis, furieux. Tu ne peux pas faire une chose pareille, enfin!

Le général haussa les épaules. 

— Je pense que si. Après tout, je n’ai que 19 ans, je peux…

— Encore une fois, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Si tu t’enfuis comme un lâche, alors je n’aurais plus rien à faire là non plus !

— Pardon ?

— Comment pourrais-je me satisfaire de devenir numéro un par défaut ! s’écria le roux, bondissant presque du sofa. Si tu t’en vas avant que j’ai eu l’occasion de prouver au monde que j’étais le meilleur de nous deux, je…

Un cri de bébé l’interrompit. 

— Bravo, Gen, tu aurais dû hurler encore plus fort !

Il se leva à son tour, afin de se rendre auprès du petit, puis se retourna vers son ami en cours de route. 

— Et sincèrement, qui se soucie d’être le numéro un auprès de milliers d’inconnus ? Il y a bien plus important, tu ne crois pas ? Tu ferais bien d’y réfléchir. 

Il désigna du doigt sa chambre avant de poursuivre sa route. 

Se sentant irrité et légèrement humilié, Genesis quitta l’appartement, claquant la porte si fort derrière lui que le deuxième bébé commença à pleurer lui aussi.Lui qui avait enfin décidé de venir les voir… Il retourna chez lui dépité, se prépara une tartine de confiture de pommesottes, qu’il avala compulsivement, se demandant quand sa vie allait se remettre à tourner rond de nouveau. 

  
.

Cette nuit-là aucun des trois SOLDATs ne dormit sur ses deux oreilles. 

Lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent en chemin pour le réfectoire, le lendemain, Genesis et Angeal ne purent que constater qu’ils affichaient tous deux les mêmes traits tirés et tendus. 

— Alors, commença Angeal, tu as eu des nouvelles des résultats du test, toi ? 

— Pas encore… répondit Genesis, plus tendu qu’il n’aurait voulu le laisser croire. Toi non plus, je suppose ?

— Non… mais ça ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant, je pense.

— Hum.

Un silence malaisant les accompagna sur une bonne partie du trajet, puis Angeal reprit : 

— Au fait, Sephiroth m’a parlé de votre altercation d’hier, et…

— Et je t’arrête tout de suite, je n’ai aucune envie de parler de ça avec toi !

— Merci ! À vrai dire, je n’ai pas du tout la tête à en parler non plus, j’ai juste dit ça pour tenter de casser le malaise ambiant.

— Merveilleux choix de sujet pour dissiper un malaise, effectivement !

Angeal leva les yeux au ciel. Il ouvrit la bouche, pour lui répondre, mais au même moment, un téléphone se mit à sonner. 

— Ce… c’est le tient ? demanda-t-il.

— Tu te moques de moi, Angeal? Qui d’autre à part toi pourrait laisser cette sonnerie ringarde, installée par défaut ?

— Sephiroth à la même, lui apprit le brun, tirant son portable de sa poche.

Genesis roula des yeux. 

— Ça ne m’étonne même pas ! C’est peut-être le seul qui puisse être plus ringard que toi !

Le brun secoua la tête. Il posa son index contre sa bouche pour faire signe au roux de se taire, puis décrocha. 

Comprenant très vite que son ami d’enfance avait l’hôpital en ligne, Genesis ne put réprimer un petit sourire de soulagement, imaginant que si Angeal était le premier contacté, c’était forcément pour lui annoncer qu’il était le père.Aussi, lorsque le jeune homme raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard, c’est de son air se voulant le plus neutre qu’il demanda : 

— Alors ?

— Alors c’était les résultats, et… hésita le brun.

— Et ?

— Et je ne suis pas le père ! répondit-il finalement, posant un regard désolé sur le roux.

Frappé par la nouvelle, le visage de Genesis perdit le peu de couleurs qui lui restait. Il sentit une violente crampe lui tordre les entrailles, et une main posée sur le ventre,il piqua un sprint jusqu’aux toilettes les plus proches, ou il s’engouffra dans la première cabine libre. Alors qu’il débouclait sa ceinture, ce qu’il redoutait se produisit : son téléphone se mit à sonner à son tour. 

— Par la déesse, faites qu’ils soient de Sephiroth… marmonna-t-il, extirpant non sans difficulté son téléphone de sa veste. 

Les mains tremblantes, Genesis appuya comme il le pu sur la touche « décrocher » et porta l’appareil à son oreille. 

— A… allo, Genesis Rhapsodos! répondit-il, le ton le plus assuré dont était capable.

L’échange entre le médecin et le roux ne dura que quelques secondes, car sous le choc des résultats, son portable lui échappa de la main.Une nouvelle crampe s’empara alors de lui, lui laissant tout juste assez de temps pour déboucler son pantalon et éviter le drame. 

Plié en deux sur la cuvette, le visage en sueur dans les mains, Genesis avait l’impression que toute sa vie venait de s’écrouler. 

— Qu’est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ces deux gosses ! se lamenta-t-il. 

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Angeal, embêté, resta quelques secondes devant la porte des toilettes où il avait vu filer Genesis, sans oser entrer, et pour cause, dans sa précipitation le banoran avait filé tout droit dans les toilettes pour femmes. Puis, estimant qu’il s’agissait tout de même d’un cas de force majeur, le brun se décida à pousser la porte. 

— G… Gen? appela-t-il, doucement, devant la seule cabine occupée.

Un grognement malade lui répondit, suivit de plusieurs autres bruits que le jeune homme aurait préféré ne jamais entendre. 

— Genesis ? Tu… tu as besoin d’aide là-dedans ? retenta-t-il, priant intérieurement pour que la réponse soit « non ».

De très longues secondes passèrent, ponctuées par tout un tas de sons plus ou moins inquiétants,puis arriva le tour de la chasse d’eau, et enfin la porte s’ouvrit sur un Genesis encore plus blafard qu’un paquet de craies. 

Angeal se mordit la lèvre, c’était la première fois qu’il voyait son ami dans un tel état. Même après son indigestion sévère due à un concours de mangeurs de tartes aux pommesottes, à Banora lorsqu'il avait dix ans, il lui avait fait moins peine à voir. Pourtant, il était pratiquement devenu vert cette fois-là, c’était pour dire. 

— Angeal… tu pourrais arrêter, je te prie ? se plaignit-il, faiblement.

L’intéressé fronça un sourcil. 

— Arrêter ?

— De m’observer avec ce regard de pitié !

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. 

— Et toi, si tu pouvais arrêter de tout interpréter comme bon te semble, soupira-t-il. Ce n’est pas de la pitié. Figure-toi que je m’inquiète pour toi, idiot. Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Le roux écarta son ami à l’aide de son bras pour se rendre aux lavabos. 

— À quel sujet ?

— Ne joue pas à l’imbécile avec moi, tu veux ? Des jumeaux, évidement ! Tu ne peux plus continuer à faire comme s'ils n’avaient aucun lien avec toi, Gen.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir exaspéré. 

— Bien sûr que si ! C’est tout à fait ce que je vais faire. lui apprit-il, regardant son reflet dans le miroir, face à lui.

— Alors même après avoir eu la preuve que ce sont TES enfants, tu ne vas pas…

— Je ne les ai pas reconnus, ils ne sont à personne pour le moment ! coupa Genesis, très sérieux. Et puis la solution est déjà toute trouvée de toute façon, non ?

Angeal haussa un sourcil. 

— Ah ! Tiens donc ?

Genesis se redressa, soudainement soulagé par ses propres paroles. 

— Sephiroth se fera une joie de les reconnaître, il n’attend que ça !

— Gen… 

Le roux leva la main en direction de son ami, lui faisant signe de se taire. 

— C’est réglé, Angeal, je n’ai aucune envie de poursuivre cette discussion avec toi !

Cela étant dit, il quitta les toilettes au pas de course, laissant le brun en plan. 

— Bon sang, ça ne va pas être simple cette histoire…

Dépité, il se dirigea vers la sortie à son tour, mais jouant de malchance, tomba sur une employée outrée qui venait tout juste d’entrer et qui ne semblait pas du tout disposée à écouter ses justifications. Résultat : c’est sous une flopée de jurons, une main massant sa joue douloureuse et noyé sous la honte, qu’il parvint enfin à quitter les cabinets. 

.   
  


En début de soirée, alors qu’il patientait dans l’ascenseur de son immeuble, se félicitant d’avoir esquivé Angeal tout le reste de la journée, Genesis poussa une plainte agacée lorsqu’une fois à son étage, la première chose qu’il vit dans le couloir, fut le brun bras croisés, adossé contre la rambarde. 

— Non mais je rêve ! Je t’ai vu quitter la Tour il y a plus d’une demi-heure ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu as passé tout ce temps dans le couloir à attendre que je rentre ?!

— Je voulais être sûr de ne pas te rater. se contenta de répondre le brun.

— Ça frise le harcèlement ça, Angeal ! Et si c’est pour discuter des gosses, il me semblait avoir été clair, je n’ai plus la moindre envie de parler de ça avec toi !

— Avec moi peut-être, mais avec Sephiroth?

Genesis émit un reniflement contrarié. 

— Et donc, tu m’attendais pour être sûr que j’aille le voir, ou pour pouvoir t’incruster dans la conversation ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, mais suivit tout de même son ami d’enfance jusque chez l’argenté. 

En entendant frapper à sa porte, Sephirothne fut pas surpris. Avec l’annonce des résultats, il se doutait que Genesis allait venir pointer le bout de son nez. En revanche, ce à quoi il ne s’attendait pas, c’était à ce qu’il ait l’air plus ou moins forcé par Angeal d’être là.D’ailleurs, quand il s’écarta pour laisser le passage à ses deux amis, il aurait presque pu jurer voir le brun pousser Genesis pour le faire entrer. 

Mal à l’aise, les trois SOLDATs restèrent un moment silencieux à s’entre-regarder avant qu’Angeal ne se décide à lancer la discussion. 

— Bon, soupira-t-il. On ne va pas tourner autour du pot. Maintenant qu’on sait que c’est Genesis le père des jumeaux, il va falloir qu’on décide quoi faire. Ces petits ne peuvent pas rester deux anonymes, il va falloir les reconnaître, leur donner des prénoms…

— Et comme je te l’ai dit, coupa Genesis. Je suis certain que Sephiroth se fera une joie de faire tout ça ! La moitié de la ville pense déjà que ce sont ses enfants de toute façon ! 

Le cœur de l’argenté rata plusieurs battements. Avait-il bien entendu ? 

— Tu es sérieux ? demanda-t-il, plein d’espoir. Tu me laisserais les enfants ?

— C’est une solution qui nous convient à tous les deux, non ? répondit-il, comme s'il s’agissait d’un arrangement tout ce qu’il y avait de plus banal.

L’air contrarié, Angea llaissa échapper un grognement qui ne passa pas inaperçu. 

— Allons bon, tu as encore quelque chose à redire ? lâcha le roux d’un ton sec, perdant patience. 

— Gen… Tu te rends bien compte que ce sont tes enfants que tu es sur le point de donner, n’est-ce pas ?

— Et toi, tu es au courant que tu n’as pas ton mot à dire ? Sérieusement, pourquoi tu t’en mêles, dans le fond ? C’est entre Sephiroth et moi que ça se passe ! 

— Je m’en mêle parce que vous êtes tous les deux mes amis, et que je suis visiblement le seul qui ait encore assez de recul sur la situation pour vous empêcher de faire n’importe quoi ! Toi, tu viens juste d’apprendre que tu es père alors que tu pensais la chose impossible, tu n’as pas les idées claires… Quant à toi, fit-il, désignant Sephiroth, tu es beaucoup trop attaché aux petits ! Vous êtes tous les deux trop impliqués pour prendre des décisions raisonnables …

— Et alors, quoi ? grogna Genesis. Il faudrait qu’on te laisse décider pour nous ? Franchement, j’ai plutôt l’impression que pour une raison ou une autre, tu essaies de me forcer à garder les gosses.

— Ce n’est pas ce que j’essaie de faire ! se défendit le brun.

Sephiroth émit une petite exclamation septique. 

— Ah, tu vois ! Même lui, est d’accord ! s’exclama le roux ! Franchement, Angeal. Cette solution nous rend service à tous les deux !

— Ça, c’est ce que ta hâte de te débarrasser des enfants te fait croire ! Je ne souhaite ni t’obliger à assumer un rôle de père dont tu ne veux pas, ni te dissuader de confier les enfants à Sephiroth. Je veux juste que tu y réfléchisses plusieurs jours. Prends les jumeaux avec toi, occupe-t'en, et si à l’issue de tout ça tu es encore certain de ton choix…

__ Et pourquoi faudrait-il que j’y réfléchisse en m’occupant des gosses ? 

— Pourquoi ? répondit Angeal, sidéré. Parce que c’est à Sephiroth que tu veux les confier, pas à un inconnu, et que quoi qu’il arrive, comme nous nous connaissons tu seras amené à les voir grandir, ces petits… Alors s'il y a un infime risque qu’en t’en occupant un peu tu te découvres une once d’instinct paternel, je préfère que ça se fasse avant que quoi que ce soit d’irréversible n’ait lieu. Si tu les « donne » à Sephiroth et que tu regrettes, que ça soit dans un an ou dans dix il sera trop tard… et tu ne seras pas le seul à souffrir dans l’histoire, Gen.

Du haut de ses 19 ans, le roux, tout à sa précipitation de vouloir se décharger de cette responsabilité énorme que les petits lui imposaient, n’avait pas une seconde envisagé ce cas de figure.Il accusa le coup en silence, tachant de ne rien laisser paraître. Hors de question de donner cette satisfaction à son ami d’enfance. 

— Donc, répondit-il, la voix la plus assurée possible. Si là, maintenant, je prends un congé de… disons une semaine, pour m’occuper de ces deux gosses et qu’après ça je suis toujours aussi certain de vouloir les confier à Sephiroth, tu arrêteras enfin de nous bassiner ?

— Tu ne pourras pas m’empêcher de penser que vous risquez d’en souffrir tous les deux plus tard… Mais si je vois que tu y as réellement réfléchi… Et ça vaut aussi pour toi, adressa-t-il à Sephiroth. Je vous laisserai faire, je ne dirais plus rien.

Genesis se frotta les mains. 

— S’il faut ça pour que tu nous fiches la paix !

Il se tourna vers l’argenté, lequel paraissait beaucoup plus tendu à présent, devinant ce que le banoran allait lui dire. 

— Désolé Sephiroth, mais je vais devoir t’emprunter les gamins.

— Qu… Quoi, maintenant ?

— Je t’en prie, tu ne vas pas te mettre à faire des histoires, toi aussi ! Plus vite on commence, plus vite tu les récupères !

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. 

— Je serais peut-être un peu moins hostile à l’idée de te les confier, si tu n’en parlais pas comme s’il s’agissait d’une corvée !

— Désolé, mais ce n’est pas dans le marché, répondit-il, sans prendre de gants. Si ça ne te convient pas, plains-toi à Angeal!

Après de longues minutes de tiraillement, Sephiroth, à contre-cœur, accepta finalement de remettre les enfants à Genesis. Cela-dit, il y posa d’abord quelques conditions. Trop inquiet à l’idée que le roux ne prenne pas sa tâche avec assez de sérieux, il le retint en otage jusqu’à s’être assuré qu’il connaissait sur le bout des doigts la liste longue comme le bras qu’il s’était appliqué à dresser.Celle-ci contenait, entre-autre : les horaires pour les biberons, les gestes à faire, ceux à éviter, les numéros d’urgence, la manière de préparer les biberons, de préparer le bain, de changer des couches, comment différencier les pleurs, comment différencier les enfants… 

— Raaah, Sephiroth, ça suffit ! s’exclama le roux, à bout de patience. Ça fait plus d’une demi-heure que je réponds à ton quizz sur cette fichu liste ! Laisse-là moi, ça ira plus vite ! Après cette journée, je n’ai plus qu’une envie, c’est de rentrer chez moi.

— Ah ! Justement, à ce propos…

— Quoi encore ? coupa Genesis, sur le point d’exploser.

— Eh bien, poursuivit l’argenté, comme si de rien était. Je me disais juste qu’il serait plus simple pour nous d’échanger nos appartements pour la semaine, non ?

— Alors là je t’arrête tout de suite, mon cher ! J’ai accepté de garder les jumeaux, j’ai accepté d’apprendre ta liste infernale, il est hors de question que je m’inflige ÇA en plus ! s’emporta le jeune homme, désignant le logement tout entier. J’ai passé des heures à redécorer mon appartement pour qu’il soit au top du style et du confort, je ne me donne pas 6 heures pour tomber en dépression si je reste-là. Mon pauvre Sephiroth, désolé de te dire ça, mais tu n’as aucun goût.

Angeal leva les yeux au ciel. 

— Eh bien dans ce cas, tu vas devoir trouver de la place dans ton appartement « au top du style » pour caser les deux lits pour bébés, la poussette, la table à langer et toutes ces autres choses que j’oublie, lui rappela-t-il.

C’est ainsi que durant la demi-heure qui suivit, les trois SOLDATs s’attelèrent à transférer tout le nécessaire, d’un appartement à un autre. Puis, quand arriva enfin le moment de confier les jumeaux pour de bon, Sephiroth se referma comme une huître. Sans être en mesure de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il regarda Genesis s’en aller avec la poussette, avec l’horrible sentiment qu’il ne les récupérerait plus jamais. 

Resté avec lui, Angeal lui tapota maladroitement l’épaule en signe de soutient, mais ça n’eut pas vraiment l’effet escompté. L’argenté posa sur lui un regard douloureux, et c’est d’une voix rauque ainsi que sur un ton de reproche involontaire, qu’il déclara : 

— Tu sais que tu viens sans doute de me priver de mon unique chance d’être père, n’est-ce pas ?

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

Le cerveau rempli de sentiments contradictoires à l’égard d’Angeal, Sephiroth commença à ressentir un léger mal de tête.D’un côté, il se sentait malheureux et énervé car par la faute du brun il risquait de perdre les jumeaux, mais de l’autre, il n’avait qu’une seule envie : que celui-ci reste avec lui pour le réconforter.Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, vide est triste sans les petits lits des jumeaux, puis s’assit sur le lit, l’air complètement perdu. 

— Sephiroth…, commença Angeal, pas très à l’aise. Tu sais que je n’ai pas fait ça pour te faire du mal, n’est-ce pas ?

— Hmm, répondit-il, hochant faiblement la tête.

— Et puis, pourquoi penses-tu que les jumeaux sont ton unique chance d’être père ? Tu n’as que 19 ans, toi aussi, et dans l’hypothèse ou Genesis déciderait finalement de garder les petits, tu pourras toujours trouver quelqu’un avec qui faire des enfants. Tu es un héros de guerre, si toi tu ne trouves pas quelqu’un, qui le pourrait ?

Sephiroth émit un rire désabusé. 

— Ça c’est ce que tu crois, mais je peux t’assurer que ce n’est vraiment pas si simple. Je…

L’argenté stoppa sa phrase, réalisant ce qu’il s’apprêtait à révéler. 

— Tu quoi ? l’incita le brun.

— Ri… rien, ce n’est pas important. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c’est que tu te trompes. Je n’ai pas autant de possibilités que ce que tu sembles croire.

Il s’interrompit de nouveau, sentant quelque chose de chaud couler le long de ses joues. 

— Bon sang ! s’exclama-t-il, un peu frustré, tentant de s’essuyer le visage à l’aide de ses mains. Mais comment on les referme, ces fichues vannes ? J’ai passé je ne sais combien d’années sans que ça n’arrive, mais depuis que ces petits sont entrés dans ma vie, ça n’arrête pas !

— Tu n’as pas de mouchoirs ?

— Dans ma table de nuit, répondit le jeune homme, dans un reniflement.

Et alors qu’il entendait le brun ouvrir son tiroir, l’argenté se souvint qu’il contenait également tout autre chose qu’il n’avait pas spécialement envie qu’Angeal découvre. Il se retourna en catastrophe vers son ami. 

— Oh non, attends ! 

Mais c’était trop tard. Celui-ci, le paquet de mouchoirs à la main, refermait en vitesse le tiroir.Gêné, il le donna à son ami en bredouillant quelque chose d’inintelligible et en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard. 

Sephiroth, rougissant à vue d’œil, sécha maladroitement ses larmes. Il releva le regard vers Angeal, lequel se détourna si vivement qu’il se cogna le nez contre le montant de la porte. 

— Ça… Ça va ?

— Oui, ce n’est rien. J’étais, je… euh, je…, bredouilla-t-il.

— Tu l’as vu… n’est-ce pas ? demanda alors Sephiroth, complètement écarlate de honte, cette fois.

— Que… hein ? Non, mentit Angeal. _Comment j’aurai pu le rater… ce machin doit bien faire 20 cm… et il est violet…_

Un long silence suivit, durant lequel Sephiroth se demanda si ce n’était pas finalement l’occasion pour lui de parler à Angealde cette chose qu’il n’avait jamais osé lui avouer. 

— Tu l’as vu, répéta-t-il

C’était une affirmation, cette fois. 

— Je peux faire comme-ci ce n’était pas le cas, si ça t’arrange, proposa-t-il.

Ne tenant pas compte de la réponse de son ami, l’argenté commença à presser nerveusement son mouchoir entre ses doigts. 

— Je suppose que tu as compris, maintenant, la raison pour laquelle il risque d’être difficile pour moi, de devenir père…

Le brun fronça un sourcil, ne voyant pas vraiment le rapport. 

— Avoir compris ? Compris quoi ? 

— Ne te moques pas de moi, Angeal, c’est déjà assez difficile pour moi de te l’avouer.

— Sephiroth, je t’assure que je ne me moque pas ! Ce que tu me racontes est sans doute très clair pour toi, mais en ce qui me concerne, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir !

Sephiroth se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le brun ne lui facilitait vraiment pas la tâche, pourquoi fallait-il qu’il se montre si peu perspicace justement maintenant ? 

— Tu te doutes bien que si j’utilise… ce que tu as vu dans le tiroir, c’est que les relations avec des femmes ne m’intéressent pas. Je… je suis gay, Angeal.

Le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis poussa une petite exclamation, comme s’il venait soudain de découvrir la réponse évidente à une succession d’indices. 

— Tu ne t’en doutais pas ? Même un peu ? 

— Honnêtement ? Non, en voyant ce truc j’ai pas pensé que tu l’utilisais sur toi, je me suis dit que peut-être, tu aimais les pratiques un peu, euh…

Il s’interrompit en voyant le visage parfaitement mal à l’aise de son ami. 

— Je… Je ne parlais pas de ça ! Je te demandais si de manière générale, tu ne t’étais aperçu de rien ? Je veux dire… nous nous sommes même embrassés.

Angeal se gratta la tempe. 

— C’est vrai, admit-il. Mais je t’avoue que j’avais mis ça sur le compte du choc. Et franchement, Sephiroth, je ne suis pas vraiment le genre de personne à me poser des questions sur la sexualité de mes amis… D’autant plus quand on a un ami comme Genesis, c’est presque salutaire.

— C’est vrai que vu comme ça…, reconnut l’argenté.

— Cependant, maintenant que le sujet est lancé, je t’avoue qu’il y a quelque chose qui m’intrigue.

— Quoi donc ? 

— Tu es gay, ça je l’ai bien compris, commença-t-il, cherchant comment formuler sa question. Du coup, si tu n’as que des rapports avec des hommes, pourquoi as-tu demandé à passer le test ADN, toi aussi ?

Sephiroth eut un sourire désolé. 

— Je savais parfaitement que je ne pouvais pas être le père, bien sûr, et je dois avouer que la seule raison qui m’a poussée à faire le test, c’est l’espoir.

— L’espoir ? répondit Angeal, sans comprendre.

— Je ne suis pas idiot, tu sais, mais vu que nous avons tous les trois passé les tests en même temps, j’ai pensé que sur une négligence, il y avait une infime chance pour que les résultats soient mélangés. J’ai bêtement voulu tenter ma chance…

Angeal se frappa le front du plat de la main. 

— Eh bien, je vais commencer à croire qu’à ta façon, tu es aussi déraisonnable que Genesis.

— Peut-être bien. répondit Sephiroth.

— Et en admettant que le test t’ait désigné père, qu’aurais tu fais ? Tu aurais pu vivre avec ça sur la conscience ?

— Je n’en ai aucune idée, avoua l’argenté. De toute façon, la question ne se pose plus, alors est-ce qu’on ne pourrait pas clore le sujet ?

Angeal haussa les épaules. 

— Comme tu veux.

Le silence revint entre les deux, puis de nouveau le malaise. Le brun commença à faire plusieurs allers-retours entre la porte de la chambre et le salon. À vrai dire, apprendre l’homosexualité de son ami avait soulevé en lui d’autres questions, mais étant donné qu’il affirmait à peine quelques minutes auparavant ne pas être du genre à s’interroger sur la vie sexuelle de ses amis, il se voyait mal les poser. 

— Angeal, tu vas finir par me donner le tournis avec tous ces vas et viens.

— Désolé…

Le jeune homme s’arrêta prêt du canapé ou il se posa, obligeant Sephiroth à quitter son lit pour venir le rejoindre. 

— Je me trompe ou tu as envie de me demander autre chose, depuis tout à l’heure ? s’enquit-il.

— Je repensais juste aux baisers qu’on a échangés, et maintenant que je sais que tu… enfin, je me demandais si je n’avais pas eu tort de mettre ça uniquement sur le compte du bouleversement.

Sephiroth secoua la tête et le brun cru voir une lueur de consternation dans ses yeux. 

— Angeal… bien sûr que ce n’était pas uniquement dû à ça! Le bouleversement a été le déclencheur, mais je n’aurais pas pour autant embrassé n’importe qui. Je… Je voulais que toi, tu m’embrasses, parce que j’ai des sentiments pour toi, idiot.

Angeal cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pas certain de savoir comment interpréter la dernière phrase. 

— Quand tu dis « des sentiments », tu veux dire…

— Des sentiments amoureux, avoua-t-il. Je me suis senti attiré par toi dès la première fois que je t’ai vu. C’était à peine quelques semaines après ton arrivée à la Shinra, je pense. Je marchais dans le couloir des salles d’entraînement et j’ai entendu des plaintes provenir de l’une d’elles. J’ai jeté un œil pour voir si tout allait bien, c’est là que j’ai vu Genesis. Il se disputait avec l’instructeur au sujet d’une tenue non règlementaire, je crois, puis le ton a continué à monter jusqu’à ce que l’instructeur le bouscule, qu’il perde son sang-froid et que tu ne le ceintures pour l’empêcher de faire une bêtise. Tu avais ton casque à ce moment-là, mais Genesis s’est tellement débattu que tu l’as perdu et… c’est là que je t’ai vu !

Le jeune homme s’interrompit, souriant légèrement à ce souvenir. 

— C’était la première fois que je ressentais quelque chose d’aussi fort en voyant quelqu’un. Je n’ai tellement rien compris à ce qu’il m’arrivait que durant plusieurs jours, j’ai cru être malade.

— Eh ben tu parles d’une histoire ! s’exclama Angeal, abasourdi. Je ne m’en serais pas douté une seconde.

— Il faut dire qu’on est devenus camarades quelques temps après ça… puis amis. Plus on se rapprochaient, plus ça devenait dur d’envisager de parler de mes sentiments, jusqu’à totalement abandonner l’idée.

Semblant songer à tout ce que venait de lui dire Sephiroth, Angeal réalisa quelque chose. 

— En fait… commença-t-il, lentement, réfléchissant en même temps à la suite de sa phrase. Je me souviens très bien de cette histoire avec Gen… mais on devait avoir quelque chose comme 14 ans, à l’époque ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tout ce temps tu es resté amoureux de moi ? Tu as bien dû sortir avec d’autres personnes entre temps, non ? 

— Je suis resté amoureux tout ce temps, répondit Sephiroth, s‘étonnant lui-même de pouvoir tout déballer avec une telle facilité. Et non, je ne suis sorti avec personne…

— Seph, je…

— Par contre, je t’arrête tout de suite, fit-il, devant la tête coupable qu’affichait son ami. Si je suis resté seul, c’est malgré moi. J’ai cherché à avoir des aventures, et d’ailleurs, j’ai eu plusieurs rendez-vous avec des hommes… mais ça n’a jamais fonctionné. Visiblement, ce n’est pas du tout un avantage d’être Sephiroth, le héros de guerre, lorsque l’on recherche un partenaire « actif », comme on dit. J’ai réussi à tous les intimider… Aucun n’est resté plus de quinze minutes en ma compagnie avant de se dégonfler. 

— Tous ? Tu veux dire que tu es… que tu n’as jamais fait…, répondit Angeal, mimant sans même s’en rendre compte l’acte sexuel à l’aide de ses doigts. 

— Non, jamais… Quoi que, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, j’ai failli, une fois, en désespoir de cause avec une employée du département scientifique… Je ne sais plus pourquoi on en est venu à parler de ma difficulté à trouver un partenaire et à ma frustration de ne jamais avoir… Enfin, toujours est-il qu’elle s’est proposée sur le ton de la plaisanterie, en disant que ça me ferait toujours une expérience, et de fil en aiguille, on a fini par essayer la chose pour de vrai. Après tout, on s’entendait bien, je la trouvais plutôt jolie à regarder alors, pourquoi pas. 

— Oh ! Et qu’est-ce qu’il s'est passé ?

— Eh bien… disons qu’au dernier moment, mon petit soldat c’est littéralement dégonflé. C’est là que j’ai vraiment pris conscience qu’avec les femmes, ça ne marcherait jamais. Du coup je me suis excusé, elle s’est excusée, je me suis de nouveau excusé derrière, on s’est rhabillés et depuis, chacun de nous est mal à l’aise quand il croise l’autre.

— Je vois, soupira Angeal. Pas simple cette histoire.

— N’est-ce pas.

Le brun caressa les quelques poils naissants sur son menton, semblant sérieusement réfléchir à la situation de son ami. Puis, sortant de nulle part, proposa : 

— Je pourrais sans doute le faire avec toi.

— Que… quoi ? bégaya Sephiroth, dont le cœur se mit à battre à un rythme tout à fait chaotique.

Aussi surpris que l’argenté par sa propre phrase, Angeal afficha le même air choqué que celui de son vis-à-vis. 

— Je veux dire, je ne l’ai jamais fait avec un homme, mais la dernière fois je me suis surpris moi-même à trouver que ça n’avait rien d’étrange, de t’embrasser. Alors je me dis que peut-être, je réussirais à aller plus loin… donc si tu cherches toujours quelqu’un… 

Sephiroth prit une longue inspiration et souffla un bon coup pour se calmer. 

— On est d’accords que ce que tu me proposes est d’ordre… uniquement sexuel ? Ce n’est pas une invitation à une ‘vraie’ relation ? préféra-t-il mettre au clair, histoire de ne pas avoir de faux espoir.

Angeal baissa la tête, réalisant qu’aux vues des sentiments de son ami à son égard, la proposition n’était sans doute pas très appropriée. 

— Je suis désolé…

— Ne le sois pas ! Ce que tu me proposes, c’est déjà beaucoup.

Il y eut un léger moment de silence, puis leurs regards se croisèrent, un de ces regards explicites dans lesquels ils purent tous les deux lire « Mais comment cette soirée en est arrivée là ? » ainsi que « Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? » 

Sephiroth osa un timide sourire. Il amorça quelques pas en direction de sa chambre, puis se retourna vers le brun, lui adressant un petit signe de tête entendu. Celui-ci quitta alors le sofa, se laissant entraîner vers l’inconnu. 

  
  



End file.
